Galaxy Angel: Moonlit Lovers Retold
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Galaxy Angel Retold. Six months have passed since Eonia and The Black Moon were defeated. The remains of Eonia's forces along with a new enemy begin to show up in huge numbers. Arnold explains how the angels united again with Tact as well as being introduced to the newest member of the angel wing.
1. Enter The Rookie

**StevieBond: Hi there everybody, Stevie here again with a little disclaimer and a small thought.**

 **Arnold: We know you don't own anything, can we just get on with it?**

 **StevieBond: Hold your cheek mister! I was about to say to our wonderful readers that the following few chapters are based on a head-canon of mine of what happened a week before the Moonlit Lovers story began and this opened up possibilities.**

 **Arnold: So it's like a prologue?**

 **StevieBond: In a way yes, but not exactly. Anyways, this story will follow just like my previous retold story, down the Ranpha route. As for what I could do for Eternal Lovers Retold...you'll have to wait and see. Anyways, I shall try to add a new chapter once a week at best, or maybe twice if I have time.**

 **Arnold: There may also be these pre-read segments like you're reading just now.**

 **StevieBond: So enjoy and positive feedback is much appreciated.**

* * *

Enter The Rookie

Dateline: One Week before the Moonlit Lovers story.

Six months…half a year, whatever way it's looked at, it's a very long time. A lot has changed since then, but I might as well recap on what's happened so far before I continue with my current thoughts.

More than six months ago, I was one of the many maintenance crew members assigned to watch over and repair vital parts of the Elsior, I was introduced to the angels along with the other crew that would be working with me.

Almost everyone was friendly when there was no sign of trouble and I often had varied shifts, it wasn't a glamorous job, but the wages were satisfying for what there is. However, when Tact came along, a lot began to change. It was then that I became aware of what my real destiny was, which was to become an angel wing pilot.

When I first put my hands on the Silver Speeder, Lady Shatyarn's voice called out to me and I got in, getting the feel of piloting an Emblem Frame. My true calling had arrived and seeing my combat potential, Tact assigned me to be the newest angel wing member and I have continued to serve as one of the angels ever since.

As I got to know Tact more, I began to get closer to the angels and every one of them is different, but they all care and support me, but there is one who loves me more.

Milfeulle Sakuraba.

She was the first to say hi to me and was always so nice, always willing to cheer anyone up. Those traits of hers were what made me attracted to her, we both got to learn from each other every time we met and then one day, we began to have feelings.

However, because I wasn't so sure of mine and the fact that I was hesitating, I made her upset, I knew I had to correct the problem by confessing my feelings just before we entered combat against the Hell Hounds.

In front of almost everyone that listened, I told Milfie my genuine feelings and that I loved her and I have always loved her since we met as if it was love at first sight. That made her happy and she confessed that she loved me too.

When we made it to Fargo, Milfie and I got to dance together at a Ball and it was a wonderful night since we hadn't danced before…but it wasn't to last as a sudden attack by Eonia's forces forced us to evacuate.

Then when all hope was lost, wings grew out of our Emblem frames and we began striking back, never giving up. Combined with the Chrono Break Cannon found on the White Moon, we overcame Eonia and then the true enemy showed up.

The Black Moon, but we didn't falter, with the Chrono Break Cannon, the moon was destroyed and peace was restored throughout the galaxy. Tact was assigned to the frontier to look for more lost technology and whatever remained of Eonia's forces and Ranpha who became his girlfriend went with him.

Six months have passed since then, my relationship with Milfie has remained strong and my friendship with the other girls are like the sisters I never had. This morning, I was sleeping away in my wonderful bed in a classy room. The others all got the same since we were given orders to guard the White Moon due to the war being over.

Things had been quiet which was always good in my book, I once thought of a long vacation with Milfie and we certainly went through with it. During our needed vacation, she took me back to her home planet where I met her parents and her younger sister, Apricot.

I was a little shy at first, but they were more than happy to welcome me and since I made the promise to protect Milfie, she was happy and I knew Ranpha would be pleased that I'm doing my best to care and love Milfie.

All of my thoughts suddenly faded away when I received a rude awakening.

"Yo, Arnold!" A voice said, almost close to my ear.

"GAH! Leave me alone, Glee club!" I exclaimed before gaining my focus. "Oh…Forte."

"Haha!" she laughed. "Morning sleepy head. It's time to get up."

I frowned. "You know, you could've woke me up a lot quieter if you were gonna do that."

"Oh, well I do have a bucket of ice outside your room. I can use that if you want."

I shivered. "Uhhh I t-t-t-think your voice will do just fine thanks."

"I thought so…anyways, you need to get up. We gotta be ready, a new member is joining the Angel Wing today."

I perked up. "A new member?"

"Yeah, I haven't exactly met the person yet, which is why we have to go."

I felt tired again. "Uhhh…five more minutes?"

Forte grinned. "Shall I get the bucket?"

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, if you give me a moment, I'll be ready."

"Good...and besides, you don't wanna keep your girlfriend waiting."

"Well as Milfie's boyfriend, I shouldn't be. I'll be out as soon as I can."

"Alright, I'm going on ahead then." She turned around. "We're to meet at the spaceport dock, a civilian ship will be arriving soon." She left my room.

"Well, no time like the present, I better get myself clean." I got out of my bed and cleaned myself up, dressing into my uniform and making my way to the dock.

Since they didn't have Tact to tease with, I had to put up with most of it. But I always laugh on the inside and sometimes with them, because I know they mean well and they don't wanna hurt me ever.

I arrived at the dock to find Milfie, Forte, Mint and Vanilla already there, sitting by a table outside a local drinks stand.

"There he is." Vanilla pointed out.

"Hey Arnold!" Milfie said, running over to me.

I opened up my arms and she leapt into them before kissing me.

"Morning Milfie." I replied with a smile.

"It seems Arnold has forgotten about us already." Mint teased.

"I heard that Mint." I smirked, holding Milfie's hand and standing close to the others.

"So that's all of us ready." Milfie said. "Let's remember to be nice to the newcomer."

"I've already got that covered." I replied before sighing as Milfie and I sat together. "I can't believe it's been six months already."

"Yeah, time flies when we have so much to do." Mint replied.

"I still can't get over the time when Shiva admitted her true gender."

Forte nodded. "Yeah, to think that she was actually a girl all this time and therefore she became the Empress."

"And Luft was appointed as Prime Minster of the military command." Vanilla added.

I nodded. "But even after six months, we're all still working together, repairing the damage done by the last war."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Tact and Ranpha are doing." Milfie said. "I haven't heard anything from them since I got Ranpha's letter last month."

"I'm sure they're doing well for themselves. It's thanks to us that they found happiness and love with each other."

"I wonder if she'll talk about her little brothers to him, which might not be far off." Mint pondered.

"Let's not jump far into the future." Vanilla replied.

Just then, we heard a ding and looked out the window to see a civilian ship land.

"Looks like our new visitor has arrived." I commented.

"Alright angels, let's stand up in a row and greet our newest member."

We left the table and stood outside the arrival entrance, waiting and watching seeing a few crew members of the moon arrive along with Luft which was a surprise.

"Hello Angel Wing." He greeted. "It's been a while."

"Greetings Prime Minster Luft." Forte replied. "How well have you been?"

"I'm fine, but under a lot of stress. But I see that you are doing well."

"Thank you Luft." I said. "What brings you to the White Moon?

He chuckled. "Ah straight to business, eh? Very well, I am here to introduce you to your newest member."

That was when we saw the newcomer.

It was a female, she had long black hair with red ribbons and a purple dress with a skirt line below the waist. She stopped walking when she was several feet away and saluted.

"I am Ensign Karasuma Chitose." She greeted formally. "I am honoured to work with the Moon Angel Wing."

"Hi Chitose, nice to meet you." Milfie replied, shaking her hand.

"There goes Milfie, always the first one in line." I commented.

Luft laughed. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed, Arnold." He cleared his throat. "But seriously, please make sure she settles in well and that you all let her know what the Moon Angel Wing is all about."

"You can count on us, Luft." Mint assured.

"Understood." Vanilla added.

"Very well, I must leave already as I am needed back at the heart of the Empire to monitor other things. Watch over Chitose and make sure she is well prepared for what lies ahead, we'll meet again."

We nodded as Luft turned and boarded the civilian ship, leaving the White Moon.

"Come on Chitose, we'll show you to your room." Forte said as we began walking from the spaceport dock.

"Understood." She replied. "It's also a huge honour to be walking on The White Moon."

"Uhh Chitose." I said. "You don't need to be so formal over that, just relax a little bit."

"My apologies. But I do not feel worthy enough to relax when I have heard of all of your accomplishments."

"Accomplishments?" Milfie asked.

Chitose smiled. "Yes, whilst I was studying at a top-standard military class, I read all about you and Commander Tact Mayers, you're all inspirational."

"So you even heard about my ladder climbing so to speak?" I asked.

"Yes. I was very surprised to hear that you used to be a maintenance crew worker on the Elsior before you became an Emblem Frame pilot. You started off with so little and now you're a hero."

I blushed a little. "Well, all of us who were there during the war are heroes, I don't need to be on a pedestal that high."

Soon we reached our rooms, the White Moon had plenty of spare rooms on offer and it also featured a target practice range as well as other useful facilities for newcomers.

"Alright, we're here." Forte said. "Chitose, your room will be next to Milfie's, is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Chitose replied. "If you excuse me, I must go and unpack. I will be out again shortly." She bowed and went into her room.

"Well first impressions and I like that she respects the military command." I commented. "Even if it's a bit too much compared to how we relax."

"Give her time, it's only her first day." Vanilla replied.

"She seems nice to me." Milfie added.

"I'm sure that deep inside, she seems like a very nice girl." Mint said. "Now there are six girls if you include Ranpha and one guy in the Angel Wing. You're heavily outnumbered, aren't you Arnold?"

I sighed. "Give it a rest, Mint…"

The girls laughed as Milfie held my arm, her love always makes me smile.


	2. On The Road Again

**StevieBond: Hi there folks, new chapter for you.**

 **Arnold: Oh yay! Finally, I've been stuck in that White Moon for six months!**

 **Chitose: Excuse me, is there a reason why I'm here?**

 **StevieBond: Why yes, say hello to everyone who's reading this story, you're the newcomer after all.**

 **Chitose: Uhhh hello to anyone who's reading this, just to say that StevieBond does not owe Galaxy Angel, okay?**

 **StevieBond: Now on with the story!**

* * *

On The Road Again

It had been a few days since Chitose joined the Angel Wing and we all began to know her a bit more. Today was the day that she would be getting her uniform and when she put it on, she did look like one of us. On a team member role, she has strong potential but on a personal note, she seemed quite tense and perhaps a bit too serious.

I was in the firing range with my Desert Eagle that I remember Forte giving to me all those months ago with a small box of bullets, I hadn't used it except for when I was here and my aiming was getting better all the time. Chitose then turned up with a bow and arrow and walked over to the target on the far left that was wooden.

"Hi Chitose." I said.

"Hello lieutenant Williams." She replied.

I sighed with a smile. "No, it's Arnold. You don't need to call me by my surname."

"Then shall we come to a compromise?"

"Sure, name it."

"How about Mr. Arnold?"

"Well I could do without the Mr, but for now, it'll do." I nodded.

She smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"So anyways, what's the bow and arrow for?"

"It's my hobby, I call it archery."

I scratched my head. "Archery? I don't think I've seen that before."

"Well if you like, I can give you a demonstration."

"Sure, show me how it's done."

"Alright, over here."

I walked with her till we got to a spot. I looked to see the wooden target far away, she set up the arrow on her bow, lifting them up and took aim. It flew off as she let go and the arrow flew almost right in the centre of the target.

"Wow!" I commented. "That was impressive."

Chitose smiled. "Thanks…I've been doing this hobby ever since I picked up my first bow. It gives me a free moment of peace when I have something troublesome in my mind."

"Troublesome, how come if you don't mind me asking?"

Chitose's smiled faded. "Well, you see…seven years ago, my father was a commander of one of the fleets. He was proclaimed a hero when he once helped his crew to safety to get away from his ship that was heavily damaged by attackers. When he was the only one left on the ship…he didn't make it."

Oh goodness, so she lost her father all those years ago. I felt really bad for her then.

"Oh my…sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on something personal."

"No it's alright, Mr. Arnold. At the time I was deeply upset, the only thing I remember was when I had a teddy bear given to me by a member of the army, but I never knew that man's name."

"And you've kept it with you since that day?"

"Yes, sometimes at night, I look at it and cherish on the memories of my father. It's a personal reason why I don't want to let anyone down now that I am a member of the Angel Wing."

I smiled. "Well let me tell you, Chitose." She looked at me. "I cannot imagine what it's like to lose someone important to you. It's a different story compared to my family…actually, I never even thought of my family at all."

"At all, if you don't mind me asking in return, do you have a family?"

I shook my head. "I'm not even sure if I do, it's been so long since I started from the bottom and working hard to where I am now that I've completely forgotten about my family."

"I'm sure you cherish them, don't you?"

"If I remembered who they were, I would for all they're worth." I felt a little down. "But there is a silver lining to this. The friends I have made since I started the climb I consider them as close to a family and that makes me smile."

Chitose smiled. "Oh yes, there is that claim that's genuine to make when you've known someone or others for a long time. Somehow, talking to you makes me feel a bit better about myself. Is that what Forte meant?"

"About how we work together and stay together as one? Yes, it's why she's our ring leader of this group." I smiled at her. "I believe that you are going to be just amazing as we are."

"Well I thank you for that, but I have a very long way to go before then."

"That is okay, I better let you get back to your archery. We'll speak again soon."

She smiled and I left the target range with my gun and ammo safely packed away and walked to my room and putting them away secretly.

Now I felt a little down again, wondering about my family and if I really had one…or was I an orphan, it's a question that's playing on my mind. But I had to shake it off, I had more important matters. I know, maybe seeing Milfie on her own will cheer me up.

I walked to her room and tapped on her door before opening it. I walked on in but there was no sign of her. "Hello, you in here?" I asked. No reply, but I did notice a door on the left side that was slightly open and there was a bit of steam coming out.

"Uh oh!" I said with a shocked look. "Looks like Milfie is in the middle of her shower, now what do I do. I guess I can come back later…or I could just sit on her bed and wait for her...no that wouldn't be right either."

I decided to leave in the end and come back in ten minutes time. A quick trip to the vending machine should solve it. Ahhh, can't beat the taste of the White Moons soft drinks, now made with clear water, imported from Transbaal.

After my drink, I walked back and knocked on her door again and opened it and this time, Milfie was in the room, she had just put on her uniform jacket.

"Hi Arnold." She said, putting the pink wreath on her hair. "What's up?"

I blushed and I couldn't help it. "Oh, I was a feeling a little down, I was wondering if you could show me your love."

"Awww, my man, come here!" I walked to her and we shared a quick kiss.

"That did the trick, my Milfie." I replied happily, taking her hand and sitting together on the bed. "I didn't wanna say it in front of the others, but it's also been over six months since we got together."

She put her arm around my back with her head on my shoulder. "Yeah and we're only just getting started, right?"

"Of course, the way we show our love is only the beginning, there is going to be loads of amazing and beautiful moments for the two of us coming up."

We shared a slower and romantic kiss, each one sending shivers of love to my mind. Good thing I like eating minty stuff so my breath stays fresh.

Just then a beep went off.

 _Angel Wing, please report to the White Moon throne room, Lady Shatyarn requests your presence!_

"Lady Shatyarn?" I asked. "Sounds urgent."

"We better go, we'll talk along the way." Milfie replied as we left her room. "By the way, how it's going with Chitose?"

"She seems to be opening up to us so far. I learnt today that she does archery in her spare time and she's very good at it."

"Wow, that's sounds cool. I wish I was good at archery."

"Me too, but cooking is your true calling, well besides piloting an Emblem Frame."

"You pilot one too, I'm not letting you off the hook on that one."

We shared our laughter until we made it to the throne room. Lady Shatyarn saw us as we noticed Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Chitose already present.

"Oh, sorry we're late." I apologised. "We got stuck in people traffic."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Forte teased.

Milfie tried to help me. "No it's true, there was too many people and-"

"Ahhh, we know you too well." Mint interrupted. "But that can wait."

"Right now, we have an important matter." Vanilla said.

Chitose nodded. "Yes…Lady Shatyarn, it is a great honour to be standing in your presence."

Lady Shatyarn smiled. "Well hello to you Angels, I am glad to hear you are all doing well. Chitose, your kind words reach me with ease. Now I must discuss something urgent."

"Of course, what is the situation?" I asked.

Lady Shatyarn looked serious and explained. "My scouts have returned with disturbing information. There have been reports on raids that have taken place across the Lena system, traces of these attacks are increasing and spreading to other areas of the galaxy."

"Increasing?"

"If they were to continue, the attacks could get within reach of Transbaal and The White Moon."

"That does sound bad." Mint said.

"Which is why I am entrusting you with two mission objectives. But that's not the only issue. Due to the still lacking numbers of allied fleets, we need your help to reinforce and repel the attacks."

"Where have the attacks been happening now?" Forte asked.

"There was a military base off the Lena system that was destroyed by the attackers. All we could gain from its last transmission was a static image of a few…automated ships."

"Automated ships…you mean the ships that Eonia used in the last war?" I asked.

"Yes. Now for your mission objectives. Prime minster Luft wants you to split into two groups of three. One group must rendezvous with the allied fleet that Luft has prepared, you are to go to this location here and assist this important military base from any attacks."

We all nodded.

"The second group must travel to the South West, I hear that The Elsior has returned from the frontier search and will be landing at the Koaha planet for resupplies."

"The Elsior…man it's been a while since we were on that." I replied.

"Now you must decide which three will be in the two groups, Luft wants you all to think about it carefully."

"Well as the Angels Wing leader, it would be best if we form two groups that allows us to use our main strengths." Forte advised.

"Power and speed are two different traits." I added. "If a group is needed to provide defence from all sides of attack, then a group with firepower, support and close hand repair would be the best chance of success. So Forte, Mint and Vanilla, what do you think?"

"Sharp and focused on the ball as always." Forte praised.

"That leaves the other group with the best chance of speed and getting to a destination whilst able to defend in case of trouble along the way is a wise choice of strategy, so Milfie, Chitose and myself would be the other group that stands the best chance."

Chitose looked surprised. "You have a lot of tactical knowledge. I shall write that in my diary."

"Then Lady Shatyarn, our two groups have been decided." Mint said.

"Very well." Lady Shatyarn replied. "Forte, you will lead Mint and Vanilla to help Luft's allied ships with reinforcements. Arnold, I want you to be in charge of your group as you, Milfie and Chitose are to join up with The Elsior as quick as you can."

"Understood, I shall do my best." I replied, giving a quick salute.

"May the White Moon watch over you, you may leave now, your Emblem Frames are ready and on standby."

We nodded, leaving the throne room and rushing over to one of the huge hangers, where our Emblem Frames were sitting. We haven't used these for a while, but we were ready to get back into action.

I strapped myself into mine and I watched Chitose get into hers. I heard that hers was called the Sharp Shooter and her range is apparently greater than Mint's, it's equipped with a Vulcan cannon, missiles and a small rail gun that shoots at a long range. Its special attack is Fatal Arrow and it launches four distant powerful shots that can take down even a battleship! It was even coloured purple too, a perfect fit for Chitose.

"One word of advice." Forte said on my screen. "Keep your mind focused at all times and always watch over your members. Milfie and Chitose will be depending on you as you travel through the galaxy."

"You can count on me, Forte." I assured. "With my group's speed, we'll get there with as little combat as possible." I called for the other girls who were on my screen. "Alright girls. Let's do this!"

We nodded as one by one we left the hanger of the White Moon. Forte's group travelled away from us to their destination whilst I flew in the opposite direction with Milfie and Chitose as we were given coordinates to where the Elsior is.

Hold on Tact Mayers, we're on our way!


	3. What A Sharp Shooter

**StevieBond: Hi there folks, I know I said I would be updating this story with one chapter per week, but a few things have come up so here's a new chapter earlier than planned.**

 **Arnold: Is it because you wanna get this done in record time?** **  
**

 **StevieBond: Course not, why would I do such a thing?**

 **Milfie: Because you like writing fast. You did write that other retold story in around three days.**

 **StevieBond: Yeah you have a good point, but still, updating this weekly will keep this story fresh for anyone who's following me.**

 **Arnold: Well I think I understand that a little.**

 **StevieBond: Anyways, follows and other stuff are appreciated, thank you all.**

* * *

What A Sharp Shooter

Our space journey continued, there was no sign of The Elsior yet but with our speed, we would find it sooner or later. As we flew onwards, I thought back to the Sharp Shooter Emblem Frame.

I was surprised to see that it was hidden inside The White Moon, I even pondered if there were many more out there that exist. I mean, having something like 12 Emblem Frames or maybe 13 if I include myself, we would be a force that would restore peace in quick succession. A man can only dream, right?

Suddenly, Chitose's face came on my screen. "Uh excuse me Mr. Arnold?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Do you think we can rest at a service nearby?"

I pondered. "Hmm, we have been travelling for a while now with no Elsior in sight yet."

"Uhh do you think we can move a little faster?" Milfie asked with her face on my screen.

"I suppose we could find a nearby service, if there is one around here, why do you ask?"

Her cheeks went red. "Umm, this is gonna sound embarrassing, but I need to go to the bathroom."

I checked my radar and my energy supply. Looks like we were down to half empty, we'll need to refill. "Hold on for a moment longer, I just picked up a service station 10,000 feet from here. Let's go."

"Affirmative." Chitose replied. "Thank you."

We flew and found the service station and landed our frames gently in one of three hanger slots, each one had a supply refill with a hose connected. For an outskirts place this, it was a quality diner too. We walked on in and no sooner we were inside, Milfie dashed to the ladies room.

The guy at the counter was surprised when he saw us, as if he knew us or something.

"Well, this is a real treat." He said. "Arnold Williams, one sixth of the Angel Wing." He looked at Chitose. "Oh and who is this?"

"Chitose Karasuma." She replied. "I joined the Angel Wing a while ago."

"That's nice…I'm sure you'll be just as famous as the rest of them someday."

Milfie came out of the ladies room, looking refreshed and calm again. "Arnold, I'm quite hungry, can we eat first?" She looked at me with those blue eyes, they make me so weak every time.

"Alright, I'm quite peckish as well. How about you Chitose?"

"Well I am feeling hungry too, but we don't wanna forget about our mission." Chitose said.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that we may bump into them sooner than later."

"Why do you think that?"

"Just a hunch…yeah, Tact Mayers is beginning to rub off on me now."

"Is that good or bad?" Milfie asked.

"Depends on the hunches and most of his is pretty spot on. Anyways, let's grab some food."

After a short while of choosing and relaxing with our foods, we were now filled up along with a huge drink we shared.

"That's better, we should get going now." Milfie said.

"Hold on, we need to resupply our energy tanks." Chitose protested.

"Oh you looking to refill your energy?" the guy asked. "It's pretty easy to use. Just connect the hose out there to the frame through an open slot that stores the energy and it'll be refilled. However it is not free, it will cost you."

"That won't be a problem." I assured. "As the leader of this small group, I shall pay for the energy refills. Let's go and do it now, girls and then I'll come back here and pay."

The girls nodded, leaving the diner and going to our frames, each of us took a hose from the holder that was put next to the energy source tank. It was a bit of a hassle to get used to, but eventually we had the hoses connected to the frames energy tank.

Once they were all full, I put the hose back on the holder and walked back in the diner to make the payment. I left once again and walked back to my frame. With the energies refilled, we were ready to get back to resuming our journey to the Elsior.

As soon as I got into mine, there was an alert.

"What's happening?!" Milfie exclaimed.

"We've got company." I replied, checking the radar. "Looks like its automated ships…"

"So it's not something we can take lightly?" Chitose asked.

"Absolutely not. Automated ship movements are easy to predict, but they can be dangerous in large groups and I'm picking up a medium size fleet of them approaching in the same direction we're heading, around 20 kilometers from here."

"Does that mean they're going to attack the Elsior?"

"If it is, we'll have to stop them as fast as we can. Fortunately, with our frames in perfect condition and our energies refilled, we can take them on."

"Don't worry Chitose." Milfie said. "Arnold will lead the charge and I'll provide cover fire for him."

"Good thinking." I replied. "Chitose, if you see an automated ship that either of us miss, destroy it without a second thought. I'm trusting you on this one."

Chitose nodded. "Understood. I will take any of them out from a distance, even though this will be my first time."

We nodded back, time for our first battle in several months. We flew away from the diner and travelled to where I discovered the ships. We were soon within range of them when I spotted their routes blocked by two huge asteroids.

As soon as I looked to my left…I gasped, there it is! Somehow in record time or whatever the reason, we found the Elsior, mission accomplished for now.

Suddenly one of the automated ships began to make a beeline for the Elsior.

"Chitose, quick! Take out that destroyer, it's going to hit the Elsior!"

"Got it Mr. Arnold." Chitose replied as she flew her frame to get the destroyer in her sights. She fired her rail gun and after a few shots, the destroyer exploded.

"Nice shot, Chitose!" Milfie praised.

"Mr. Arnold. I need to make a request to have the Elsior open a transmission channel, they must be notified."

"Do it." I replied. "Make sure to put Milfie and me on the line too, we'll keep quiet."

"Understood." After a few seconds, a channel was open for us. "Elsior, please respond. I belong to the Moon Angel Wing. This is the Sharp Shooter. Pilot, Ensign Karasuma Chitose. I opened fire on the enemy ship in accordance with paragraph 127, line 3 of Imperial Military Law. It was an emergency and I apologize. Have you taken any damage?"

"This is the frontier research team on the Elsior. Commander Tact Mayers speaking." A familiar voice replied. "We're undamaged. No need to apologize, you saved us, um…"

"Ensign Karasuma Chitose."

"Thank you Ensign Karasuma."

"Ah…no, I was simply following military protocol."

"I see. So Chitose, were you assigned as a new member?"

"Yes, I joined the Angel Wing under a week ago." Chitose replied.

"I see, so a new Emblem Frame for a new member, no wonder we didn't recognise it."

That was mine and Milfie's cue to let them know.

"Hello! It's been a long time, Tact!" Milfie said.

"Milfie?!" Tact replied. "But if you're here too, that means…"

"Why hello Tact." I intervened. "Glad to see you're still the same."

"Ah Arnold, good to hear from you, friend."

"I hate to interrupt this idle chat, but there's a lot of enemy ships we can see." I said. "We need to deal with them first."

"Of course. Ranpha, prepare to fly out and ready for combat."

"Got it Tact." Ranpha replied who showed up on our screens. "Kung-Fu Fighter taking off!"

It was time for battle and I had faith that Chitose would be able to handle herself in her first real taste of combat.

"Our Elsior is here." Lester said. "The enemy fleet is deployed like this. They're all approaching us from the North."

"Milfie, Chitose and I can sweep around the left asteroid and engage with the enemy." I suggested.

"Alright. Ranpha will rendezvous with you three at the centre and take out any ships along the way." Tact replied.

"Don't forget Tact." Milfie said. "Vanilla isn't here so you'll need to repair our frames if we're in danger."

"Got it, Milfie. I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

It was battle time, the first one for many months too. I checked the radar to note there were four destroyers and four cruisers. I unleashed my gattling guns on the first destroyer whilst Milfie went after a cruiser and Chitose provided sniper support on a second cruiser that was coming towards us.

The destroyer was gone and Milfie took care of her target. I looked at the radar to see Ranpha cleaning house as usual on the far north east, a pair of destroyers and a cruiser went down quickly.

"My spirit level is maxed out." Chitose said as she took down the last destroyer. "It is time for my special attack."

"Do it, there's one more cruiser to destroy and it's heading towards the Elsior." I replied.

"Here I go…FATAL ARROW!"

She fired several shots and the cruiser went down.

"All targets destroyed." I heard Coco on the monitor.

"Good work everyone. All angels, please board the Elsior." Tact said.

We flew and swooped into the hanger, it had been a long while since we were in here. Tact was already there to greet us as we stored our frames away. We walked together to where Tact was.

"Okay, is everybody back yet?" he asked.

"Tact!" Milfie greeted as she hugged him. "I'm really happy to see you again!"

"Me too, Milfie. It's good to see you haven't changed."

"When you're in command, the Lucky Star is in perfect form."

"No, that's thanks to you. Seriously, it was great seeing you in action again."

"Tact, it's been a long time, mister." I said.

"Hey Arnold. You look like you're doing well."

"Well I guess it was decent of me. It has been a while since I faced that kind of action."

"Yeah, you did your share. Good job out there."

Ranpha then arrived, wrapping her arms around him, "I did it, Tact. Did you see how awesome I was?"

"Of course, I knew you would."

"Yeah, thanks Tact. Arnold and Milfie, I'm really happy to see you both."

I held Milfie's hand. "Yep, over six months since we've been together and we're very much in love."

Ranpha hugged me and Milfie. "Love is the best, just ask me and Tact."

Tact blushed. "Ahhh…by the way, where's the new girl?"

"She'll be here shortly." I replied.

Chitose walked up to Tact and saluted to him. "I was very impressed by your command earlier. I cannot believe I was able to fight that well in my first battle."

"No that's your own ability. Your first battle went great."

"Thank you very much."

"By the way, there's something else. Outside of combat, you can call me Tact."

Chitose gasped. "Huh?"

"I don't like titles and formalities. And can I call you Chitose in return?"

"Ehhh?!"

"Ahhh, well if not, that's fine too."

"N-no, I did not say no! But, well…speaking casually to a superior officer. Won't there be a problem?"

"Ahhh, you're way too serious." Ranpha said. "Call him Tact because he says so. But let's keep one thing clear. The only person in all the universe allowed to call him 'darling' is me."

"Darling?"

"Yes, Tact and I are space's greatest lovey dovey couple."

"So is me and Milfie, but we already knew that." I remarked, making Milfie laugh.

"Y-yes, I understand." Chitose replied. "I will take it to heart."

"You don't need to be so formal about it." Tact said.

"She can't help it Tact." Milfie replied. "She even called me Lieutenant Sakuraba the first time we met."

"Sounds like a completely different person."

"In the end, we agreed to compromise on being called Mr. Arnold and Ms. Milfie." I added.

"Even if we're in the same unit, there is still too much of a difference between us." Chitose said. "And you're all so awe-inspiring…um, so…"

"Geez, just relax already." Ranpha said. "Calling each other by our first names lets us talk comfortably."

"And if Vanilla was here, she would give you detailed information about first name basis." I added. "So go on Chitose, just give it a try."

"A-a-a-alright. Umm, t-t-t-t-Tact." Chitose said, struggling to say his name.

"Yep, sounds good." Tact praised before a beep noise went off. "We have to go to the bridge. Let's go angels."

We nodded, leaving the hanger and walking up to the bridge and greeting all that we knew that missed for the past few months. We walked in the bridge and there was Lester, he hadn't changed much. Almo and Coco were doing fine as well, although I did wonder if Almo had begun making a move on Lester yet.

"I bring new orders from Admiral Luft for you." Chitose said as she gave Tact the data on the situation.

Now long story short, it was almost exactly as the same words that Lady Shatyarn said so I went off in my own mind for a moment until Milfie snapped me out of it by tapping a finger on my waist.

"…Tact, you are ordered to investigate the automated ships and the attacked base."

"In other words, we're not getting any rest after the frontier survey and it's straight off to the raider fleet." Tact replied.

"Well we are short on manpower, even after six months." I said. "Furthermore, we will be joined by the other Angels on missions in the Zadha system."

"That means we'll get to see everybody again. That's something to look forward to."

"Hmm hmm." Ranpha nodded. "Let's hurry up and meet up!"

"Right now I think we should relax, we've had a long journey to get here after all." I said.

Tact nodded. "Very well then. Angels, you're all dismissed."

We nodded and shortly left the bridge.


	4. Just Like Old Times

**StevieBond: Another chapter for you all, here is where I start to plan and develop a few spins. They are early ideas and may be subject to change but they shouldn't effect the major plot of the story.**

 **Arnold: Does that mean that love will blossom somewhere else?**

 **StevieBond: I'm not telling you anything. Folks,** **enjoy reading and I'll have the next chapter up later this week.**

* * *

Just Like Old Times

"Ranpha, would you be able to give me a tour of the Elsior?" Chitose asked.

"Sure, it's the senior's job to look after their juniors." Ranpha replied. "I had a lot of help when I was a rookie."

"Whereas I was able to get into the fight no problem." I boasted.

She looked at me funny. "Watch yourself mister, unless you want to meet me in the gym later."

I stood behind Milfie. "Oh you excel at martial arts. So I'll pass on that, thanks."

"Uh, is this how you normally behave?" Chitose asked who felt confused.

"Don't worry about it for now. Shall we start the tour?" Ranpha asked.

"Yes please. We'll see you both later."

Ranpha and Chitose walked off, leaving Milfie and I. First thing on our mind was our rooms on the Elsior. We walked up to block C and we went in Milfie's room, it looked exactly the same as it was months ago.

"My kitchen utensils! I've missed cooking with these." She said happily. "Say, we should plan a picnic when all of us are together."

"Yeah, that would be great to see all seven of us enjoying a day out like that." I replied. "Even if the sky in the park is a virtual one."

"What about the guest room that you had?"

"I think mine is just the same as it is. I could go and look quickly."

"Sure, I'll be right here."

I left her room and checked on mine that was next to Milfie's. As soon as I entered, I gasped. The whole room had completely changed! It wasn't like a man's room anymore, it had been refurnished and decorated to suit some kind of royalty.

Well, I didn't use this big guest room much so I wasn't exactly in shock in what was removed, but still, this was my room and now I began to wonder why and where else am I supposed to sleep.

I left that room, looking like an outcast. Well, I can't sleep in Milfie's bed. No matter how comfy it is, it's too small to share. The guest room will have to do and it's not like I brought anything with me except my money.

My stomach growled, guess it was time for lunch. So I left the room and went back to Milfie's room, trying to put on my normal face so she wouldn't know.

"So how is your room, Arnold?" she asked.

"Well to be honest, it was originally a guest room." I replied. "Anyways, I'm beginning to feel hungry."

"Oh, let's go to the cafeteria." She grabbed my hand. "I'm sure the chef mistress will be happy to see us."

We walked from her room and down to the cafeteria where Ranpha was already there, waiting for someone, I wonder where Tact and Chitose are now.

"Yahoo, over here love birds." She said, calling us over.

We sat on two chairs that were facing at Ranpha, she obviously reserved a seat for Tact next to her and Chitose next to us.

"Sooo, how is your relationship going?" Ranpha asked with a smirk.

"It's so wonderful." Milfie replied for me. "Whenever he has time, he always kisses me goodnight."

Ranpha raised her eyebrows. "Oh so you've moved on to kisses? Good, good. Now, have you slept together?"

"Kyaa!" Milfie jumped slightly.

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ranpha showed a smug look. "Well you know, just the other day when I was with Tact-"

"Hey look, Tact and Chitose are here." I intervened, cutting her off. Whatever she was about to say, I did not want to know.

"Hello!" Milfie called over.

"You're here for lunch too?" Ranpha asked.

"Yes." Chitose replied, taking a seat next to me.

"Since we're all here, want to eat together?" Milfie asked.

"I think we are already." I said as I put my arm around Milfie's waist.

"The famous Elsior lives up to its reputation. This dining room is amazingly beautiful." Chitose said, taking in the appearance of the cafeteria.

"It has lots you can order and it's all delicious." Milfie replied. "The lady that works here is also really nice."

Chitose looked at the menu. "Hmm, I'll have the potato salad."

"Just that?" Tact asked. "You're a pretty light eater."

"Y-yes, a little bit…"

Ranpha looked concerned. "So you are…I got it! I'll treat you to whatever you want today."

Chitose looked surprised. "Is that okay, Ranpha?"

"Yeah go on. I know how much it hurts when you can't eat as much as you want."

"Why not give the spicy foods a try?" Tact suggested.

"Huh?" Milfie said. "Tact, did you become okay eating spicy things while you were with Ranpha?"

"Does that mean a lot of gas is passed around?" I asked out of the blue.

Ranpha glared at me. "What's that supposed to mean, buster?"

"It was a joke, I swear!" I pleaded.

"Okay, I shall get what Ms. Ranpha recommends." Chitose said.

"Got it, you're in for a treat." Ranpha replied, smiling. "Of course don't worry about the price, I'm buying."

"So anyways, did you find anything on the frontier?" I asked Tact.

"Oh yeah, we found something interesting just before you showed up." He replied. "How to put this, it might take a while so I'll explain while we eat."

We nodded and the rest of us ordered our chosen foods. I could never say no to cream pasta since Milfie recommended it the first time we met all those months ago.

Tact explained that from Kuromie, the Space Whale heard a faint distant voice that came with a mysterious message that was close to being too complicated to explain. I could tell that it was bothering him and that it had to mean something.

"Anyway, since we have to go after the raiders first, we can't go running off to investigate that." Tact continued. "I wish there was a way we could decipher that message while we were chasing them though."

Chitose looked up as she finished her meal. "Um Tact, if it's all right, could you allow me to handle the data?"

"You mean that you can decipher it?" Tact looked surprised.

"I have confidence in my information processing and decryption abilities."

I blinked. "I guess its true when they say, you learn something new every day."

Tact began to like the idea. "The report I read on you did mention that."

"I realize it is forward of me, but I believe that I can be of help." Chitose said.

"No that's great. Can you take care of it?"

"Yes, with pleasure."

"But Chitose, don't push yourself too hard." Milfie said worryingly.

"In the end, our jobs are being pilots." Ranpha added.

"Yeah but if you can decipher it, I would count that as lucky." Tact said.

"Yes, understood." Chitose replied. "I shall do my best to keep it from interfering with my regular duty."

"Thanks. I'll have the data transferred to your room later."

"Okay then, everybody done eating." Ranpha said. "I'm going to get going."

"I should go too." Tact replied. "Lunch was fun."

"I'll be in the virtual park, Arnold." Milfie said, kissing me. "Where will you be?"

"I'm going to check on my old maintenance crew friends." I replied. "I bet they'll have plenty of stories to tell."

I stood up and began to leave. "I'll see you all later."

I left the cafeteria and walked over to the D Block of the ship. I bet they're going to be surprised to see me again in six months.

My first stop was the infirmary, I walked on in to see Doctor Cera drinking her coffee that she loves.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Arnold! I was wondering why I heard some crew workers gossip about you and two others boarding the Elsior."

I smiled. "Hi Doctor Cera, it's been a while."

"Well, how have you been?"

"I've been great and I have kept myself healthy and safe all this time."

"Good, no sugar level issues or headaches?"

"Not a single one, since Milfie is fully aware of my flaws."

"Ahhh that was another thing I wanted to ask, about you and Milfie?"

"Yep, we're still together and very much in love."

Cera chuckled. "Well, that's me full right now, I won't ask any further than that."

"And how have you been, Cera?"

"I'm doing alright, although it isn't quite the same without Vanilla being here. I miss her coffee making."

"Well at least there'll be Milfie's cooking present on the ship as well as one more man for the ladies."

Cera laughed. "You've gotten funnier as well! Milfie should be very lucky to have you."

"Yeah, that last part was a joke. I'm quite lucky to have Milfie too."

"Well that's quite a relief. Anyways, I'm sure you wanna meet up with the others. So you take care now."

"Sure, see you, Cera."

I left the infirmary and went to my next destination. The Whale Room and Kuromie should be here too. The sound of the beach, I've missed this place more than I should.

"You can hear the waves from here. I wonder if the Space Whale has already felt my presence." I walked to the office.

"Why hello there, Arnold." Kuromie greeted. "I'm already aware of you, Milfie and the new member, Chitose since you boarded the ship."

"Hey Kuromie, I was checking on the ship since it's been six months. But as always, the space whale is one step ahead of me."

Suddenly, huge waves began to erupt from the beach.

"KWWUOOONNN!" I heard a voice yell, seeing the whale towering above me.

"GAH!" I jumped high, almost falling. "Hello Space Whale…you scared me, there!"

"Kwuoooon!" The whale fell back into the sea.

"He's gotten bigger I see."

"No he's still the same size." Kuromie corrected. "You just haven't seen him stand up."

"Right, good to know you're both doing well."

"Thanks, the whale says that your heart with Milfie is pure. It's good to know that you're doing well and still much in love."

"I'll say it again, that whale is one in a million, see you next time."

I waved, leaving the whale room and walking to the hanger, I don't think Creta got a chance to speak to me earlier so now was a good time.

"Arnold!" Creta said as she walked over to hug me. "It's so good to see you after six months."

"Hi Creta, sorry I didn't get to speak to you earlier, we were kinda in a rush because of Tact."

"Oh that's alright, I always had a feeling that you would find the time to see me later and catch up on old times."

"Speaking of which, I still remember my old maintenance crew members."

"You mean Clayton, Keith and Jackson?"

I smiled. "Yeah, are they still working here?"

"Last I heard, Jackson chose to leave the Elsior and pursue a career as a rock star."

I opened my eyes a little. "I was wondering when he would, he always did nail it when we had the karaoke nights."

"Keith is on a vacation with one of my female crew workers, they say that nothing's going on, but I know it's a lie." Creta smirked.

"Yeah, Keith always had an eye for the ladies. What about Clayton?"

"He's still working here. I think his current shift is in the engine room. You should go and see him."

"I plan to do that right now. See you soon, Creta."

"Alright, by the way that new girl seems nice."

"Chitose you mean? Yeah, she's doing well as a skilled pilot."

Creta nodded as I left the hanger and walked to the engine room. Well, I didn't need to go right in there as Clayton was on his break.

"Well, if it isn't Arnold, good to see you man." He said, noticing me.

"Hi Clayton, good to see you haven't changed." I replied.

"Nah man, I'm too good for change. I love being me as I always have."

"I know the feeling. By the way, did you get your promotion?"

"Yep, sure did. I was promoted to leader of the engine room maintenance crew last month. By the way, you still hanging with that pink chick?"

"Yeah, Milfie and I are still very much in love."

"You shouldn't brag about that too much, but whatever, I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks, you thought about anyone?"

"Actually yeah, don't tell anyone about it, I have a rep to keep up, got it?"

I nodded. "Of course, I won't tell a soul."

"Well, I caught a glimpse of that new angel wing member that was with you. She looked very cute, who is that?"

"That's Chitose Karasuma, she joined the Angel Wing just last week."

Clayton pondered. "Chitose, eh? Hmm, I gotta remember that name."

"You may have your work cut out, though." I gently warned. "She has the old school military mind-set which may take a while to break through."

"So, playing hard to get? I like a girl that does that." He smirked. "Anyways, back to the old times, do you still remember that rap you did when you got drunk?"

"Ehhh?!" I gasped. "Really, all those months ago and you still remember what happened on my birthday?"

He laughed. "Yeah, that was a hilarious day with you, me, Keith and Jackson and a few of the crew worker girls. You got so drunk you started rapping and we were falling over, crying with laughter."

I began to grow red in the face, the memory of that which was a few days after I first joined the Elsior was flooding back. "I think I still remember how the words went, it was mostly swearing though so it didn't make sense."

"Does it matter? It was funny as hell! Maybe when you have some free time, you can prove it."

"I'll hold you to that for some time. Good catching up with you, Clayton."

"Alright man, see you again soon." Clayton waved. "It's time for me to get back to work."

Guess I better go back to the guest room and rest, walking around the big ship can wear me down so easily. I got into the room and laid down on the bed, relaxing is good.


	5. Out On The Town

**StevieBond: Hi again, just a tiny disclaimer that I don't own anything to do with Galaxy Angels.**

 **Tact: That's it?**

 **StevieBond: Yep, unless you wanna say something.**

 **Tact: Uhhh, how many fans do I have?**

 **StevieBond: Moron...anyways, enjoy reading, folks.**

* * *

Out On The Town

My relaxing was interrupted when I heard a beep outside my door. "Yeah, come on in." I called, getting off the bed.

"Hi Arnold." Milfie said as she came in. "What do you think?"

I looked at her and she wasn't in her uniform. She was wearing a beige silk dress with a dark pink cardigan to cover the top and a pair of white high heels.

"Very beautiful, Milfie." I complimented.

She blushed. "Oh Arnold, thank you. Do you have any clothes to relax in?"

"Uh sure, I think I kept a spare pile of them in a corner of this room somewhere." I walked over to a chest and opened it. My nice pair of dark blue trainers, soft jeans and my signed shirt that had my name created in a logo style. "One moment, love."

She giggled. "I won't look, I promise."

I quickly changed out of my uniform and into my more comfortable clothes in quick succession. "Okay, I'm done now."

"That looks great on you, now you're just as relaxed as I am."

"Yep, but I forgot to say, why do you ask?"

"The Elsior will be docking at orbital station Crinea in a few minutes, we have a few free hours to relax and enjoy ourselves before we continue with our mission. Ranpha and Tact would like us to come with them on a double date."

"A double date, it has been a while since our last date." I then stopped myself. "Oh wait, the last one was…"

Milfie felt down "Oh yeah…Fargo…let's not worry about that now. Things have changed for the better since then."

I put my hands on her shoulders. "I know, but sure I'd love to come along."

She smiled. "I knew you would. We have to go now, Ranpha is getting Tact and we're to meet at the hanger." She held her hand out.

"Okay, let's go now." I took her hand.

We smiled, leaving the guest room and walking over to the hanger. It felt great to be out of my uniform as we waited for Ranpha and Tact who arrived. Ranpha had a mid-to-long pink dress with a purple ribbon on her neck and tied pink ribbons on her hair.

"Hey Milfie and Arnold, glad you're both here." Ranpha said. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yep, we sure are." I replied.

A beep went off across the ship.

"The Elsior has completed docking, hanger doors opening." Creta said.

A small pathway was laid out on the side and the four of us walked out and down a stairway that took us off the Elsior. Walking out of the space station, we got a first view of the city.

"Geez, some cities have all the luck, no pun intended." I said, holding Milfie's hand.

"Man, it's crowded." Tact added. "It's been a long since I've seen this many people."

"Seriously, it's really crowded." Ranpha agreed. "We've been on the Elsior a long time."

"This station is at a strategic point in this region, so people naturally gather here."

Ranpha looked away. "With this many people, I really wanted to wear our matching shirts. That way, we'd be the center of everybody's attention."

I raised an eyebrow, what's this about matching shirts?

"Ah well, we can do it next time." Tact replied. "The shirts aren't going to run away."

"Hmm, well I guess so…"

Milfie looked concerned. "Ranpha, is something wrong?"

Ranpha quickly smiled. "No, it's nothing."

"All right, isn't the movie starting soon?" Tact asked. "We'll have time to go shopping later."

"Okay, Tact, first to the movie! What about you two?"

"Sure, I haven't watched a movie for years." I replied.

"Yay, let's go!" Milfie added.

Ranpha showed the way to the movie building and we walked on in, we all paid together, getting tickets and then finding a good row for us four to sit together. Getting comfortable, the movie began and Milfie had her arm around mine.

When the movie was over, we walked to a local café and got ourselves a few snacks and drinks. But I couldn't help but notice that Ranpha wasn't exactly happy. Well I would admit, the movie was good and it was mostly sad, but it did have a happy ending.

"Well, that was a great movie." Tact commented.

"Yeah…" Ranpha replied glumly.

"I was really touched, you've still got good taste in romance movies." Milfie said.

"Yeah…"

Now Tact was finally starting to notice, I looked away and rolled my eyes since it took him long enough to see.

"Ranpha, are you okay? Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing, nothing at all…"

Tact didn't seem convinced, but he looked like he didn't want to go any further.

"Okay then, let's talk about the movie." Milfie said. "There was that one line that really got me. How did it go again?"

"I love you, but you would not be happy with me." Ranpha replied, remembering the words. "Your heart is always with her…even though she is poor, she never stops smiling."

"Yeah, that one. You have a good memory." Tact praised.

I wanted to face palm and tell him that he is such an idiot but then I looked at Milfie and she thought of a better idea. "By the way Ranpha, I noticed that you didn't cry while watching it." She said. "You're usually in tears for these things."

"Yeah…" Ranpha replied.

Milfie was looking concerned again. "Ranpha, I'm getting worried about you now. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, the AC in the theatre was just a little cold."

Milfie began to look serious. "Ranpha…I've known you for a long time…you're keeping a secret from us."

"I'm not!" she protested before sighing. "Shouldn't we go back to the Elsior soon?"

"Well, we still have some time left, but we'll go back if that's what you want." Tact replied. "What about you two?"

"Oh, we're gonna stay in the city for a while longer." I replied. "I'm sure there's at least one store that Milfie would love to see."

"Yeah, we'll meet you back at the Elsior later." Milfie added.

"Alright, you two have fun and don't forget your curfew." Tact remarked as he and Ranpha left the café.

"Curfew, isn't that supposed to be my line?" I moaned.

Milfie laughed. "Come on you, let's go and explore the city."

I smiled again. "I'm right with you."

We walked around the city, reminding ourselves of the time all the while. Our first stop was at a utensils store and there was a frying pan that Milfie really wanted and she had to buy it. Next there was a fairground attraction and when Milfie saw it, she almost squealed!

"So many great rides!" Milfie exclaimed. "We have to go to one of these on our next vacation!"

"Calm down Milfie." I giggled, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Really, you will?"

"Of course, you can always count on me."

She was about to blush and then kiss me when I heard a beep in my earpiece. "This is Arnold."

"The Elsior has just finished with the resupplying, you have to come back immediately." Creta said. "You don't have much time."

"Got it, we're coming back now." I ended the call.

"Awww, at least I got a cute frying pan out of today." Milfie said.

"Yeah, let's hurry back shall we?"

Milfie nodded as we began walking out of the city and to the space station, the Elsior was still there, we walked up the stairway and then up a pathway till we were back on the Elsior and in the hanger. The hanger doors closed and the Elsior began to move, we were out of Crinea and continuing our rendezvous with the other Angels.

Things were quiet for a few moments…until a siren went off.

"Well, looks like vacation is over." I said as I left my room. "Time for battle!"

I got to the hanger and dived right into my frame, the other girls came on board, although Ranpha was slow in getting into hers. Eventually, we were out of the hanger and out in the open area of space. In front of us, I could see destroyers, cruisers, a battleship and a massive flagship I haven't seen before.

Just then, a face appeared on my screen.

"Ah…ahem!" he spoke. "Attention dogs, wagging your tails for the old order! You will immediately…uwaaaaah! You! Why is the Elsior here? I have no luck at all…"

A second face appeared on my screen. "Do not falter, your excellency." a woman said. "Even the Emblem Frames are no match for your power, your excellency."

"She knows about the Emblem frames?" I muttered.

"You must remain dignified, justice is with us."

"Uh excuse me, if I may interrupt." I intervened. "Mind if you tell us who we are, we're kind of in a rush here. Also, if you could move your fleet out of the way, that would be appreciated."

The man laughed at me. "So, the one and only Arnold Williams is making a request? Listen well boy and I will tell you! I am Rezom Mea Zomu, Admiral of the True Legitimate Transbaal Imperial Navy!"

"And I am Nefuria." The woman added. "His chief advisor."

"We are fulfilling the late King Eonia's dying wish and leading a fleet in the name of Justice! Hahahahahaha! How's that?"

"So you're what's left of Eonia's forces?" I asked with a smirk. "I had a feeling we left something out when we beat Eonia. It's a pity that we forgot about you, so there's that to fall to back on."

"Grrrrr! Mocking me?!"

"Arnold, I appreciate your stand-up comedy, but we have to prepare right now. Stand by for the briefing." Tact said.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" Rezom exclaimed.

Then the communication was cut and both faces disappeared, time for the battle plan.

We were on the far bottom right on our radar, the enemy fleet was at the top left, with that many ships, it may be foolish to try and destroy them all.

"Angels, our main objective is to eliminate the enemy flagship, do this and we'll be sure to capture Rezom!" Tact said.

I nodded, it was time to fly and battle.

As we flew towards our target, I could see the destroyers moving quicker than the rest. The Elsior moved to the left behind a big asteroid as a temporary source of protection. The first row of enemy ships went down, we each took out a destroyer even though I could see that Ranpha was struggling to keep focused.

Suddenly, I noticed the flagship turning around and moving south, it's going to attack the Elsior! We all grouped together and focused our attacks on the flagship, trying to ignore the other ships. It was huge and it packed a heavy amount of firepower, but eventually, we caused enough damage and the mission was over.

"Enemy flagship retreating." Coco said.

"He's quick to get away." Lester added.

"Good thing we got there in time, we can go back now." I said.

We flew back to the Elsior and inside the hanger, we got out of them and walked straight to the bridge where Tact was waiting for us.

"The Angel Wing's back." I said. "I did even better this time, now I'm all good."

"Tact, did you see me?" Milfie asked. "I did my best!"

"I'm bursting with confidence." Chitose added. "I am not ashamed to fight like this as a member of the Angel Wing."

That made me happy, glad to see that she is finally settling in and is one of us.

"Even so, understanding the enemy's true identity is a great gain." I replied.

"So there were people still left from Eonia's fleet." Milfie said.

"Those were the same automated ships that were in the war against Eonia?" Chitose asked.

"Huh, what happened to Ranpha?" Tact asked.

"Ranpha? We should've come back together." I replied.

"Slacking off by not reporting after combat and I can't praise her results in battle today either." Lester said. "Tact, did you do anything wrong with her?"

"I don't think so." Tact replied. "I should call her…Ranpha, what's the matter, you didn't come to the bridge, where are you right now?"

"Well, could we talk for a minute?" Ranpha asked over the call. "Can you come to the warehouse?"

"Warehouse?"

"It's important, I really want you to hear it…please."

"Wait, Ranpha…she closed the line."

"This is a good chance." Lester said. "Tact, pay close attention to her."

"Yeah, I'm going to go see her now…"

Tact then left the bridge, we decided to leave as well and go back to our rooms. I had a bad feeling where this was going, I wish I had warned Tact about it, but there wasn't a good time for it at all.


	6. Reigniting The Spark

**StevieBond: Hey guys, yet another chapter for you all, I'm somehow churning these out quicker than I thought.**

 **Clayton: And what's good about this one is that I'm in it again.**

 **Arnold: Yeah friend, you could be a potential popular OC male character if this chapter goes well.**

 **StevieBond: As you can see, this one of the few twists I have in play for this story and I may do more in the Eternal Lovers story.**

 **Clayton: Nice man, it'll make the story interesting.**

 **Arnold: Anyways, enjoy reading the story and remember to favourite and follow if you want to keep updated, goodbye.**

* * *

Reigniting The Spark

The next day, I was down in the warehouse with Clayton who had his spiky brown hair in place, I promised him that I would try to remember my poor rapping style from my drunk birthday party.

"Right, there's no one else around." Clayton said. "If you do this, then I promise to get to know Chitose myself, no one else helping."

"Sounds like a fair deal…if I can remember the words." I replied whilst wearing a ridiculous outfit. "But I wish I didn't look like a damn road sign!"

He smirked. "Quit moaning and just get on with it."

I groaned. "Fine…" I stood several feet away and got into position. The fact I also had to wear a wholly hat was bad enough. "Mind if I change some of the words so that the author doesn't to have to change the rating?"

"I don't care what you do." He replied.

I cleared my throat and began to rap. "Let's lay down a beat…"

 _Cop, witch, cop witch rabbitBLART!_

 _Uzi lover, she's an Uzi lover._

 _Uzi like a metal brick in my hand_

 _Magazine like a big physical gland_

 _Witch wanna try it, I said 'keep her quiet'_

 _Shove it up her rabbitBLURT' in ass and fry it_

 _Uzi lover, Uzi lover, come on, she's an Uzi lover_

 _Uh-huh! I did the witching, as she lay twitching_

 _I knew that she's an, she's an Uzi lover_

 _Uzi lover, Uzi lover, come on, she's an Uzi lover_

 _He was grateful I shot his paint ball_

 _RabbitBLURT'in pig was an Uzi lover_

 _Cop BLARTin' witch BLART witch cop BLARTin' witch cop witch BLART cop rabbitBLART._

 _Uh-huh-huh-huh! A to the Arnold is outta here!_

I walked away and finished rapping, I was glad that torture was over.

I looked back to see Clayton who was in hysterics.

"Stop it man! You're killing me, hahahaha!" He laughed.

"Am I finished yet?" I asked with my cheeks being red.

He shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. It's done now."

I breathed in a sigh of relief, may I never have to do that again.

"Good, now I gotta go and see Milfie and get rid of this embarrassment, you better live up to your end of the deal."

"Yeah, I know." Clayton smirked. "I'll go and see Chitose when I can, see you next time, buddy."

I left the warehouse and took a deep breath. Walking all the way to the café. I noticed that Milfie was there. I sat by her with my arm around her shoulder, she didn't seem to notice me and she jumped a little bit.

"Oh, sorry Arnold. I didn't see you coming towards me." Milfie said.

"It's alright, you look like you were lost in thought." I replied.

"Yeah, about Ranpha."

"I see, I'm worried about her too."

"I could tell that Ranpha was lying, but she didn't want to tell. Did they have an argument?"

"I can only guess. I wonder if Tact would be able to explain to us." I then smiled. "Shall I get us a hot chocolate and puffed cream cakes?"

Milfie gasped. "Oh yes please! You sure know how to cheer me up." She kissed me.

I got up and bought a pair of hot chocolate mugs and a puffed crema cake each. Well worth the money I believe. We enjoyed the quiet time together for a few more moments and all of that humiliating rapping I did was flying away.

Tact soon showed up and he looked very down. I guess what Ranpha said to him was not good at all. He also looked like he was tired, maybe he's been chasing after her too.

"Oh, hi Tact." I said.

"Keep up the hard work, Tact." Milfie added. "Wait, what am I saying?"

"I think she was meant to ask if you'd like to sit with us."

"Yeah, because we really want to know what's going on between you and Ranpha."

"All right." Tact replied as he sat down. "I guess I better tell you everything."

Tact explained that just yesterday in the warehouse, Ranpha decided to break up with him and this shocked Milfie and me. Tact continued saying that he had been trying his best to explain to Ranpha that she's got it all wrong.

As several times now, Ranpha had seen Tact with Chitose and helping her out, the tour of her room made Ranpha assume that Chitose's family is poor and based on the movie we saw, she's trying to get him and Chitose together which is very wrong to do. Since this was all a huge misunderstanding, it led to more problems for him.

"…And that's what happened." He finished.

"I can understand all of that well." I replied. "I may not be Doctor Cera and never will, but I can tell that her sickness has begun."

"Her sickness?" Milfie asked.

"Called assumptions and it's very troublesome. She won't listen to anyone's advice nor pay attention to the things around her."

"Hmmm, Ranpha does tend to go straight at things once she makes up her mind."

"Yeah, I want to talk to her about it, but she keeps running away." Tact said.

"I'm sure that she'll calm down eventually." I assured.

"But it's sad when two people are fighting." Milfie said. "So please make sure to clear up the misunderstanding and make up with her."

Tact thought for a moment. "I think I need to think about it a little. I have to take care of this myself, because I am Ranpha's boyfriend." He said. "I think I just lost my head for a minute. I need to calm down and think rationally."

"If you understand that, then there is nothing more for us to tell you." I replied. "Try your best, Tact."

"I'm cheering for you too." Milfie added. "Good luck!"

"Thanks you two. I should be going." Tact said as he got up and left the café.

"Mind if I hang out in your room for a while?" I asked Milfie.

"Sure, I wanna try out my new frying pan, come on." She replied, taking my hand.

We left the café, walked to C-Block and into Milfie's room. She went straight over to her kitchen corner whilst I slipped out of my sole shoes since I couldn't tie up a lace and never will do.

"So what kind of recipe will you make to use with the pan?" I asked.

Milfie thought for a moment. "Something quick and easy…I know, an omelette! I have a pack of eggs in the fridge."

"You go into full on focus mode when you're cooking, that's why I love you."

"Awww I love you too, Arnold. You always find a way to compliment me and make me happy. But at the same time, I can't help but feel sad for Ranpha and Tact."

"Yeah, if any of our best friends are not happy, it can spread quite quickly and it would hurt morale pretty badly. I would never wanna go down that road again."

"Like the time when you weren't able to tell me how you felt about me?"

"Yes…that time…but where we are now, I wouldn't change anything." I sat on her bed. "So do you need anything else?"

"I think I'm okay on other ingredients. My kitchen is almost full of many types."

After a while of cooking which resulted in a successful omelette as well as one or two affectionate moments. I heard footsteps running past us outside and to the room next to us.

Milfie didn't want to intrude, but she was worried. She put her ear to the wall to where Ranpha's room was and what she heard nearly made her upset.

"Oh Ranpha…" she said. "…she sounds so sad."

"Do you wanna go and let her know you're there for her?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "Yeah…I'll see you again, Arnold."

"Alright." I kissed her and we left her room.

Milfie went to Ranpha's whilst I went to mine, I hope this blows over.

The next day followed and I was in my room when I heard sirens going off.

"Hostile fleet detected ahead of us!" Almo announced. "All hands, red alert!"

I sighed, looks like we're not in Chrono Drive now, better get to it. I dashed to the hanger where Ranpha was already there as was Milfie and Chitose. I was about to go over to my frame when I heard footsteps from behind.

"Huff…huff." Tact panted. "Where's Ranpha?"

"She's just over there by her frame…" I replied before noticing his clothes.

"Tact, what the heck is going on?" Milfie asked.

"No time…I'm in a hurry." He raced to where Ranpha was standing several feet away from him. "RANPHA!"

That got her attention. "Huh? Tact?"

"Look! This is how I feel! I love you Ranpha! L! O! V! E! Ranpha!" he tried to do the letter poses. "These feelings are for you! They're overflowing out of me! I'm bursting with love! My heart is burning with love for you, yes, it's a love fire! Ranpha, can you feel it, my love fire? Let's burn up together! The two of us wrapped in love, will be consumed by the flames!"

"Tact…I don't really get it but…wow." Milfie commented.

"Well, looks like Tact has finally made up his mind." I added.

"W-what is going on?" Chitose asked.

"Ranpha, listen to me." Tact continued. "Ever since we started going out, I've almost lost sight of you many times. It's because you go so fast, like these matching clothes, you rushed forward on your own, but I was scared and hesitated. But then I realized that I could barely see you anymore. I knew it was my fault and that made it hurt even more."

"It's not your fault." Ranpha replied. "I ran ahead without thinking of you."

"I don't want to lose you, I want to always have you with me. So I'm not going to hesitate anymore. I'll keep up with you no matter where you go. If you go at the speed of sound, I'll chase after you at the speed of light! I won't ever let you be alone again, I won't lost sight of you. I'll catch up no matter what and be able to embrace you all the time! Ranpha…I LOVE YOU!"

"Tact…my…darling…"

Ranpha suddenly began running to him before leaping towards him.

"DARLING!"

"HONEY!"

Shortly they were locked in a tight embrace.

"Darling! I love you!" she yelled, before kissing him.

"I love you too, my sweet honey!" Tact replied happily.

"Oh darling, you're the only one for me."

"And you're the only one for me."

"Looks like they left in a world of their own." I commented, hugging Milfie who felt emotional.

"Ranpha…" Milfie said between her snuffles. "I'm so glad…"

"Wow, this is true love." Chitose said. "I'll have to write it in my diary."

"Ranpha, I have to go." Tact said. "I'll be watching you from the bridge."

"Yep!" Ranpha replied. "Give me good orders, that way I'll never lose. Because we're the greatest couple in all space!"

"Yeah, that's right! We're the greatest in space!"

Tact left the hanger as us four angels got into our frames, the hanger doors opened and we were out in the open. Ranpha was out first and she was eager to cause some damage, whatever's in front of us is in for quite a surprise.

On the radar there were destroyers, cruisers, missile frigates and a pair of assault satellites. I guess there were some still left out there when we were fighting Eonia.

Our objective was simple, destroy everything that is red on our radar, sounds simple to me. As the battle began Ranpha immediately went to the targets to the east and she was cleaning house.

The rest of us took out ships from the west, there were still a few left but Ranpha yelled out "ANCHOR CLAW!" and one of the assault satellites was gone. But that wasn't all, her claws were bouncing off other enemy ships and they were going down quick.

We were able to take out the other satellite, now the Elsior could move again as we finished off the last of the ships.

"All targets destroyed." Coco said.

"Good, Lester, get us out of here." Tact ordered.

"Affirmative, all emblem frames withdraw and return to Elsior." Lester responded.

We flew back to the Elsior and inside the hanger, placing our frames down gently.

Tact was there with a big smile for us. "Okay everybody."

"We've just came back." I said. "Did you see me out there?"

"Yeah, you did well."

"I think I surpassed my training." Chitose said.

"I did really well today, thanks to you." Milfie added. "Look here comes Ranpha."

Ranpha leapt into Tact's arms as he had her carried as if she was a bride.

"Darling!" she said.

"Honey!" he replied.

"Darling!"

"Honey!"

"Wow, Tact and Ranpha are so happy." Milfie commented. "I'm jealous."

"Ahem!" I said, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Umm could you love-birds do that outside of the hanger?" Creta asked. "You're getting in the way."

"Oops…guess we are in the way, of course we will, but I don't think Tact and Ranpha can hear you." I replied.

"Tact darling. Everyone's looking at us." Ranpha said as she held onto him.

"Let them see just how crazy you and I are for each other." Tact replied. "Ranpha, my sweet honey…"

"Tact, my most precious man…"

"I love you, honey!"

"I love you, darling!" she carried on kissing him until they left the hanger.

I had a smirk on my face, looks like Ranpha wants to snuggle his brains out tonight, if you catch my meaning.

"What's with the smile?" Milfie asked, holding my hand.

"It's my reaction to what we just saw. It's all back to normal now."

"Yeah, I'm happy for them too."

"Shall we resume our time together from yesterday?"

"Yeah, let's go…"

Milfie and left the hanger whilst Chitose went to the simulation room, she was also smiling, knowing that everything was alright now. Oh yeah, I wonder how Clayton will get on with her in the future…


	7. Angels: Unite!

**StevieBond: Hey folks, new chapter and it's my longest one yet.**

 **Forte: How long are we gonna be out of this story for?**

 **StevieBond: Relax, you'll be back in it shortly.**

 **Vanilla: ...**

 **Mint: Well I hope you're right, I wanna see everyone again.**

 **StevieBond: Would I lie to you...actually don't answer that. Enjoy reading, peeps.**

* * *

Angels: Unite!

It was late afternoon, a full day had passed since Tact and Ranpha's love was refuelled thanks to Tact's actions in declaring his love for her and all. I was enjoying my rest in the guest room as always, wondering how could I make a love statement like that for Milfie when a beep went off in my earpiece.

"Angel Wing, please report to the bridge." Almo said, cutting communication afterwards.

"Well at least we're in Chrono Drive." I muttered as I left the room.

"Angel Wing, reporting as called." Milfie said as we walked on to the bridge, seeing Chitose already there.

"What's up, Tact?" Ranpha asked happily.

"Chitose's successfully deciphered the message we were talking about." Lester answered.

"Apparently it's something important, I wanted everybody to hear it." Tact added. "Go ahead Chitose, let's hear it."

"Yes, I shall play back the data." Chitose replied as the message began to play across the bridge.

 _Children of Eden. Now, a great calamity returns from beyond time. Hurry to me. White Moon. Now is the time to bind the finite and infinite as one. And fulfil your ancient mission. White Moon. Children of Eden. Hurry. We have little time left. You must fulfil your mission. Before the world is engulfed in calamity._

The message ended.

"I know the White Moon, but what are the Children of Eden?" Lester asked.

"Could be us, the people of Transbaal succeeded Eden after its collapse. You could call us its children." Tact answered.

"So in other words, we have a mission given to us and the White Moon, is that what you mean?" I asked.

Tact nodded.

"That sounds completely one-sided." I continued. "Knowing that we suddenly have a mission."

"However, that is how the message can be interpreted." Chitose replied. "Regardless, the meaning of most of it is unknown."

"If it's Eden and a 'great calamity' then maybe it has something to do with Lost Technology." Lester said. "Since it mentions the White moon, we should try asking Lady Shatyarn."

"You're right. What's more, the message is being sent from Lena, the enemy's stronghold." Tact added. "So it's yet another reason why we should move towards Lena."

"Really? Feels like more than just a coincidence." Ranpha replied.

"Yeah I think so too, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"The message also said about the great calamity, could it mean Rezom's fleet?" I asked.

"We can't discount that possibility. Maybe there's something there besides the automated fleet."

"A warning to us and the White Moon, eh? This could be really bad." Lester said.

"In that case, we're going to need the rest of the Angel Wing before we move closer to the Lena system." I advised. "And I think I know how."

"Oh, do you have an idea, Arnold?" Milfie asked.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna say unless it was important, but Forte gave me a transmission encryption code that allows me to send a direct message to her Emblem Frame in case of an emergency."

"Transmission encryption code?" Chitose asked. "I think I understand what you mean."

"All I need however is an open source that can send the message to the Emblem Frame and the Elsior's communications system is the only source closest to me."

"Hmm, I'll take your word for it." Tact replied. "Almo, open a vacant source for Arnold's message."

"Yes sir." She replied. "A transmission channel is open."

"Thank you." I cleared my throat and spoke into the mic. "Forte, this is Arnold. We're on board the Elsior and are on our way to the Lena system. I am requesting that you and the others rendezvous with us at point YMF290. Be aware that we may encounter enemy threat. Please get there as soon as you can, end transmission."

"Transmission message successfully sent to the Happy Trigger Emblem Frame." Almo said.

"That was amazing!" Milfie praised. "I wasn't aware that you could do that."

"Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Ranpha asked. "Even though we've known you for a long time now."

"Now I see why Lady Shatyarn picked you as the leader of the small group when we were travelling to the Elsior." Chitose said.

"That was very smart." Tact complimented. "I wish I was that smart."

Lester shook his head. "Coco, set course for point YMF290."

"Yes sir." Coco replied.

"Good thing you didn't mention the message." Tact said. "We don't know who sent it right now, let's not say anything yet."

I nodded. "Hence, why I didn't say anything about it."

"Okay, everybody's dismissed. Be ready for battle as soon as we're out of Chrono Drive."

"Roger, this sounds like fun." Ranpha replied.

We left the bridge and ran to the hanger and boarded our frames. Chrono drive ended and the hanger doors opened, we flew out of there. I checked the radar and in the far top left, there was Rezom's fleet.

"Looks like they took the bait..." I said. "...and now we wait."

"Mr. Arnold, you seem to rhyme a lot of words." Chitose replied.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a guilty habit of mine. I don't do it intentionally."

A beep went off on the radar, there were three small frames arriving from the top right as well as more enemy ships approaching from the bottom left.

I smirked. "Nice timing, girls."

Forte's face appeared on my screen. "Arnold! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I did get your message."

"Nice to see that it works." Mint added. "You're looking well after a few days."

"Everybody is here." Vanilla said with a tiny smile. "Now we must fight."

Tact's face appeared and it was time for a quick briefing. "Units #1, #2, #6 and #8, you are to engage with the enemy ships that will come for the Elsior. Units #3, #4 and #5, you are in a good position to attack the enemy flagship which is here."

"Got it and since Rezom is all on his own, I guess he got overexcited and now he's left himself vulnerable." I said.

"Yeah but if we take too long, the rest of his fleet may show up, eliminate the enemy flagship as quick as possible. Angel Wing, engage!"

"Yes sir!" we all replied.

Battle time and I could see a few high-speed frigates around a battleship. Looks like Nefuria wants to take this seriously. Very well, I'll take it seriously too.

I checked on the radar to see Forte, Mint and Vanilla rushing to the enemy flagship, I was sure they would be okay. My gattling guns took out a destroyer whilst my heat seeker missiles caused damage to the high-speed frigates which Milfie and Ranpha finished off.

We then grouped with Chitose and took out the Battleship. Now our way to Rezom's flagship was clear. With all seven of the frames swarming around him, he was practically helpless and chose to retreat after we dealt a huge amount of damage.

"Enemy flagship retreating." Coco said. "Other remaining ships are also retreating towards two o' clock."

We flew back to the hanger along with the other three frames. As we got out, we had a group hug that was long overdue. It felt great to be all together again, like old times. We walked up to the bridge together, it felt a bit crowded too but it was all good.

"Excuse me, the Angel Wing has returned to the ship." Vanilla said as we walked in.

"Hi Vanilla, glad to see you again." Tact replied.

"Thanks to your orders, I could fight at ease." Mint said. "It's been a while."

"Hi Mint, I'm happy to hear you're doing well."

"Good work Tact, command comes easy for you." Forte praised.

"Well thanks, but it was thanks to Arnold that we walked away with a win."

"Why thank you Tact." I replied. "But I'm more of a fighter than a communications person as I was able to prove out there."

"I was able to achieve splendid martial results in front of the whole Angel Wing. Even I can't believe it!" Chitose said happily.

"Well Tact. That was nothing." Ranpha said.

"It seems you're getting stronger." Tact replied.

"Well if it's for your sake, I can keep on getting stronger forever, darling."

"I'll also try harder, honey."

"Looks like the lovebirds are at it again." I smirked.

"Ahem." Milfie coughed as I saw her holding on to me.

"Anyway, it's been a long time since the Angel Wing was together." Tact continued. "I'm happy to see all of you again. Once again, I'm counting on all of you."

"Now beginning Chrono Drive." Coco said.

"Okay, we don't have to worry about the enemy attacking for a while. Lester, once Chrono Drive ends, make contact with Admiral Luft. Report on that message and if possible, have the White Moon analyse it."

"Got it, I'll arrange the data for transmission." Lester replied.

"Message? What is that?" Forte asked.

"Ah, I'll have to explain that, you see…"

Tact then told Forte, Mint and Vanilla about the message that Chitose encrypted and how we may be the Children of Eden which was still a huge amount to take in.

"…so, I need all of you to be ready for absolutely anything." He finished. "Which is why I want you all to rest up."

"Okay, work talk's over!" Ranpha declared. "Want to get a drink, everybody?"

"My pleasure." Tact replied. "Okay Lester, you've got the bridge."

We left the bridge and walked to the tea lounge, with eight of us altogether, finding two tables of four was a bit of an ask but there were no problems. We all sat close with me and Milfie side by side and Ranpha and Tact sitting on the other side of the table.

"Look at you lovebirds." Mint teased. "All four of you, loved up."

Milfie and I giggled together, holding her hand.

"Ranpha's circulation has improved." Vanilla commented. "As has the colour of her skin."

"A woman in love becomes beautiful you know." Forte added.

"Chitose, what are you taking notes for?" Milfie asked.

Chitose was writing something down in her book. "Well, I don't want to forget things I didn't know…a woman in love becomes beautiful."

"I don't think you need to make a note of that." Tact replied.

"Okay Chitose, I'll tell you something else that's good." Ranpha said. "Everything that's changed is all thanks to Tact. After what he did for me yesterday, I am so full of his love that I am able to be more positive and grow stronger." Chitose continued taking notes. "A girl can become tremendously powerful for the man she loves. A girl in love is invincible! So you should hurry up and find yourself a wonderful person."

Way ahead of you, Ranpha, I can already think of someone who she might like.

"Wait, what happened yesterday?" Mint asked.

"Oh yeah, you girls have gotta hear this." Ranpha replied.

"Sounds interesting, out with it!" Forte said.

Ranpha explained what had happened the day before and yesterday. About how her relationship with Tact was on the rocks before Tact came out and declared his love for Ranpha is the biggest way possible. There was silence for a moment.

"Hahahahahaha!" Forte laughed.

"Forte, don't laugh." Ranpha moaned.

"But…but there's no way Tact would've done that. He's not that cheesy."

"Actually he did." I corrected.

"Huh?! Really?"

"Yeah, I was moved to tears." Milfie answered.

"I even made a note of that day in my diary." Chitose added.

"I can even go and get my outfit if you want, Forte." Tact said.

Forte remained silent. "No, it's okay. I can see that Ranpha's changed a lot and you've grown a lot too."

Milfie tapped on my shoulder, I looked at her.

"Can we go to the Whale Room after this?" Milfie asked quietly. "Just you and me?"

"Sure, it'll be good to have time together." I whispered back.

Tact then left the lounge to do his routine patrol check and the rest of us went our separate ways, except for me and Milfie who walked to the Whale Room. It was already sunset according to the virtual sky.

She grabbed my hand and took me to the beach side. We sat down on the sand and there were a few buckets and spades. "I've always wanted to do this since I was little." She said.

"A sandcastle?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want you to join if you like."

I smiled. "For you, anything."

So we worked together on making a sandcastle and it was actually quite fun. I hadn't enjoyed myself at a beach since…well, I don't think I ever did before.

"There we go, one sandcastle done." I commented.

"Wow, it looks great. I wish we could get a photo of it." Milfie replied.

"Next time we do this, we'll remember to bring our cameras along. Speaking of which, we need to make some memories and put a photo album together."

"Yeah! We really should…thanks for doing this activity, it was short but it was fun."

Milfie almost threw herself at me, causing me to fall on my back on the soft sand.

"Oops…sorry, I just love you." Milfie giggled as she went on top of me.

"It's all fine." I replied. "Cause I love you too…"

I put her arms around her back as she kissed me passionately. This is what the power of love is really like, I've missed this moment of passion for a long while due to other stuff happening.

We pulled out of our many kisses when Milfie's face perked up. "Oh, I almost forgot. Chitose wanted all of us to meet in her room, she wanted to show us something."

"If all of us are going, then I guess we should." I replied. "Let me help you up."

I sat up, grabbing her hand and helping her back on her feet. It felt romantic to make love on the beach, even if it was just for a few seconds but it's better than none at all.

We walked up to Chitose's room and as we walked on in, it was the first time I had seen her room and it looked very traditional. The others were there already as Tact and Ranpha just turned up.

"Ah, there you are." Mint said.

"We were thinking about calling you four." Vanilla added.

"Oh, Tact's with you?" Forte asked.

"Yeah, mind if I join in?" Tact asked.

"Yes, of course. The more the merrier." Chitose replied.

"And what were you two doing before you came?" Mint asked.

"Oh, Ranpha and I were talking about love in the park." Tact replied. "It wasn't just some date. Under a spotlight by the fountain, it was a scene right out of a movie."

"Yep, that's right." Ranpha nodded.

"Oh my, sounds wonderful." Chitose complimented.

"Declaring that so proudly, you dumb." Forte laughed.

"And you Arnold, what were you and Milfie up to?" Mint asked.

I tried to think of an excuse. "Oh you know, the usual of cooking together and commenting on the meals together."

Mint smirked. "Are you sure, because that answer falls like sand on a beach."

"Ehhh?!" Milfie gasped.

"Not to mention that you have both a bit of sand in your fingernails."

I never felt so red and Milfie was bright red as well as I cleaned myself up.

"Awww look at you two." Ranpha commented. "I've never seen you so embarrassed, but either way, whatever you were doing sounds romantic."

"Lovey dovey." Vanilla added.

"Uhhh, can we just move on…" Tact said, trying to change the subject. "…so Chitose, what was it you wanted us to see?"

"Ah yes, I brought these along. They're called sparklers." Chitose replied.

She then explained how they worked and we went to the outdoor part of her room, each of us having a go at holding a sparkler, whilst trying to take great care.

What a day I thought, Chitose is really opening up about her personality and I get to have a moment of passion with Milfie on the beach.


	8. The Dark Truth

**StevieBond: How are you liking the retold story so far?**

 **Chitose: I hope there are readers out there who like me.**

 **Clayton: Don't worry about it, I like you.**

 **Chitose: *Blushes* Well thanks, but that wasn't what I meant.**

 **StevieBond: You two...anyways, remember to favourite and follow this story if you wanna be updated on the next chapter. Peace!**

* * *

The Dark Truth

I was sleeping away the next morning till I felt the touch of a kiss, then another and then another which made me open my eyes. There was Milfie and she had her hands on my facial cheeks.

"Morning sleepy head." She giggled. "Me and the girls are gonna have a swim on the beach after our lunch before we arrive at Lena, wanna join?"

"Hmm, only if I can find a swimwear for me." I replied.

She blushed. "Actually, with Mint's help, I ordered one male swim shorts. I also made sure they were the right size for you."

"Really? Well where are they?"

"They're over by the chest there. Try them on and see what you think. I'll be with you at the whale room later."

I got up and out of bed. "Alright, I'll see you then with my shorts at the ready."

She kissed me again and left my room. Suddenly I sneezed and then snuffled…oh no, don't tell me I'm going down with a cold. I went over to the bathroom and looked at my mouth on the inside, looks like I've got something wrong.

"I better go and check myself in at the infirmary, before I try those shorts on."

I left the room and walked over to the infirmary to find Vanilla, Cera and Clayton who was on a bed.

"Oh hi Arnold." Cera called. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I snuffled. "This just came this morning."

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good…"

"I will treat you, please have a rest on the bed." Vanilla said.

"Yo Arnold man." Clayton called. "How's it going?"

"Not well as you can hear." I replied.

"Too bad…by the way, you wanna hear how I've got on with Chitose?"

"If it makes me feel better."

"Yeah well, it looks like I'm not gonna get far because of our difference in rankings."

"Rankings do not matter when it comes to love." Vanilla said. "As recent statistics shows."

"Hmm, I always wonder about that." Cera added. "Oh and I heard something about a day at the whale room beach."

I perked up. "Well uhhh it wasn't much, all Milfie and I did was build a huge sandcastle together."

"So that's why you had sand in your fingers." Vanilla replied. "Sounds fun."

"That's it? A sandcastle?" Clayton asked. "You gotta be kidding, hahaha!"

"I knew you were gonna laugh at that." I moaned.

Vanilla eventually used her Nanomachines around my neck and face and it was soothing something. My throat started to become freer and I had stop snuffling. The cold was gone, just like that, I got up and smiled.

"It's done, your throat and nostrils should have more breathing space." She said.

"Thanks Vanilla. I gotta go and rest up, we'll be approaching Lena soon."

"When we get there, friend, give them hell!" Clayton cheered.

"I'll try to…that also means that everyone will need to work hard."

"Well I'll do my best." Cera replied. "Take care of yourself."

I nodded leaving the infirmary and walking back to my room. Now to try on those swim shorts. I walked over to the chest and grabbed them. They were a navy blue with silver lightning designs on the side. Milfie has got great taste in what colours I like.

I put them on and looked in the mirror, they were the right size and they were very comfy. Guess I'll keep them on with my uniform on as well. Time for lunch now.

After one amazing lasagne at the cafeteria which was followed by a rich brownie, I wanted to get rid of the extra weight a bit. So I walked on over to the Whale Room and by the beach. I took off my uniform and now only my swim shorts were on show. I hadn't looked at my body for a long while and I always had a bit of insecurity about it. I hope the girls ignore how I look.

Putting away my uniform on a soft mat neatly, I heard my name being called.

"Arnold!" called Milfie. "Yahoo!"

I walked to where the voice was and what I saw was the best thing ever.

"Oh my word!" I exclaimed, almost getting a nosebleed. "Well, isn't this a gorgeous sight?"

"Hold it, mister! What are you grinning for?" Ranpha asked.

"Grinning…I'm not doing any of that!" I walked closer to Milfie. "I came over to respond to the voice of my girlfriend."

Ranpha showed a smug look. "Really now, you look like you're thinking of something else, right?"

"Now, now, Ranpha. Arnold is a man." Mint said. "It is no wonder that he is entranced by our bodies in bathing suits."

"Is that…really it?" Chitose asked. Oh if Clayton could see her now…

"Yeah, so many beauties in one place, he can't help it." Forte added.

"A garden of flowers." Vanilla said.

I sighed with a red face. "I give up with you girls, sometimes."

"So you say, but why do you not seem ashamed of it?" a voice asked.

I looked over to a palm tree to find a maid holding an umbrella for…

"Lady Shiva!" I gasped. "Umm, what brings you to the Elsior?"

"I received an invitation from the girls." She replied. "I was aware that you weren't with them earlier."

"When you want to have fun, everybody should do it together." Milfie said.

"And it's not like she can do this in court, right?" Forte asked.

"Just as Stollen says. I am always surrounded by annoyances there." Shiva added.

I smiled. "Well in that case, I better suck it up and join in." I put my feet in the water and stood by Milfie.

"Please enjoy it to your hearts content, Mister Arnold."

"I still think you have something dirty on your mind." Ranpha teased.

"Well I can prove it to you that I don't how about a swim-off?" I offered.

"Is that a challenge…you're gonna regret that."

I walked further in the water whilst Ranpha ran and dived in.

"Bring it on, mister!"

"Oh I will right now…"

Ranpha swam fast and I swam fast across the waters before turning around and swimming back, it lasted for a while and when I got back to the beach sand, I was out of it and laid down in exhaustion.

"Huh…huh…you…got…me…fairly." I panted.

"That's what you get for challenging me." Ranpha replied who wasn't panting as much as me. "Besides, now I can finally claim that I can beat you at swimming, shall I beat you in martial arts next?"

"I'll pass on that…" I got up and shook my head. "…besides, what would Milfie say?"

"I would be cheering you on." Milfie replied.

"Milfie…"

The other girls laughed, I felt embarrassed again.

It was the beginning of the evening and we were finally approaching Lena. Tact explained to me that Lady Shiva came on board earlier during a resupply and we had allied fleets escorting us in case of trouble. The Chrono Break Cannon was brought along as well and it was installed on the Elsior.

As I was in the lounge with Clayton who was on his break, I heard sirens across the ship. Looks like we've arrived at our destination. The time for joking on old stories was over, now it was time for action.

"Off I go, Clayton. This is going to be tough." I said.

"You just go out there and do what you do best." He replied. "My crew members will work hard."

I dashed over to the hangers and got into my frame, the six girls shortly arrived and got into theirs. The hanger doors opened and we flew to the open space. We quickly looked around us to detect a huge enemy fleet in front of us and…

"Wait, that planet over there." I said. "That looks like a satellite or something."

"Numerous hostile craft emerging from the Black Moon!" Coco exclaimed on our screens.

"No…it can't be, that's impossible, we destroyed it before."

"Leaving Rezom aside, we can't let our guard down around the automated ships." Tact said. "Angel Wing, our objective is to wipe out the enemy fleet and then destroy the Black Moon."

"Acknowledged." Vanilla replied.

"I can't believe the Black Moon is back." Forte added. "That explains why we've been swarmed with automated ships."

"It'll be okay, we have the Chrono Break Cannon with us." Milfie assured.

"However, the Black Moon is what ravaged the Empire in the past." Chitose reminded.

"None of us do not know that, we must be careful here." Mint warned.

"Forget the details, if we beat these, we win right?" Ranpha asked. "Let's get this taken care of!"

I shook my head. "Got it Tact, we'll bring this to an end…wait, I'm sensing small fighters in the area."

"I can see them, they look familiar." Forte replied.

"Yeah, they're like the ones the Hell Hounds used…but this is different, they look automated this time."

"Our objective is clear, Angel Wing." Tact said. "Eliminate the enemy fleet and watch out for enemy reinforcements. Engage!"

"Yes sir!" we all replied.

Battle time. We all flew to the east part of the map with the Elsior so it would find cover. I checked on the radar to notice three enemy fighters coming towards us. We took them down eventually. I looked ahead to see the main enemy fleet break away with some of the high-speed frigates and missile frigates coming towards us.

"Ranpha, Milfie." I said. "Focus on those high-speed frigates, those missile frigates are mine."

"Got it." Ranpha replied, taking one down. "Alright, I'm ready to unleash my claws!"

"I'll do my best." Milfie added, as she took one down.

"Battleship incoming, do it now!" I said as I wiped out the missile frigates.

"Battleship in my sights…ANCHOR CLAW!"

I checked on the radar to see allied battleships taking care of things, even Rezom's flagship was under heavy fire. Another battleship was approaching to us and my spirit was maxed out.

"Here it goes…SPIKE DRIVER!"

It felt great to say those words after so many months, my driller teared through that battleship, destroying it completely. With the way now fully clear, the Elsior began moving upwards with us guarding around it whilst Rezom's flagship ground to a halt.

"Enemy fleet destroyed." Coco said.

"Prepare to fire the Chrono Break Cannon!" Tact said.

We flew our frames behind the Elsior and the cannon fired at the Black Moon…it completely shattered to pieces only to then reveal something else.

"What the hell?! What is that huge warship?" I exclaimed.

"Could this be the 'great calamity' the message warned us about?" Tact asked.

Then things got more shocking as several ships came from out of the huge warship and then came a heart-stopper moment from my view. Rezom's flagship started moving again even though it was heavily damaged, a suicide attack! But suddenly, just as it was about to turn to where we were, it exploded.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief there, Admiral Rezom was no more.

"Tact, are you okay?!" Ranpha asked.

"Everybody's alive here." Tact replied. "Don't worry Ranpha."

"Geez, don't make me worry like that again."

The Elsior fired the Chrono Break Cannon again but we were stunned, it did no damage to the warship at all. It was protected by some kind of impenetrable shield.

Then, a face of a woman appeared on our screens.

"Disappointing, wasn't it?" she asked sarcastically. "How does it feel losing faith in your ultimate weapon?"

"Nefuria." I heard Tact mutter.

"You thought that the weapon that destroyed the Black Moon would work again? Ridiculous…hahaha!"

We remained silent. Unable to even think of the words we had.

"This is a fusion of the Black moon's and Val-Fasc technology. It is the O-Gaub! Human advances are noting compared to it. No, they are nothing but failure."

Val-Fasc? Who or what is that?

"Yes…six centuries ago, you showed great resistance to us. I'm done playing with you, Children of Eden."

Suddenly, hearing a click of fingers, my frame's system shut down, looks like all the others did and the Elsior was now blowing smoke from the back.

"Amazing…what amazing power. If the White Moon is added to this…Hahahahahaha!"

"I will never allow you to have the White Moon!" I heard Shiva speak.

"Then resist with all you strength. That is…if you can. Hehehe…"

We were utterly defenceless as enemy ships attacked us from all sides. Until a huge bright light shone around us and a voice spoke.

 _Hey, can you hear me?_

"That voice…" Tact said.

 _If you do not wish to respond, fine. I will just state my request. The Negative Chrono Field has been removed from this area. Are you able to move? Then escape at once._

"We better follow what the voice says." I said. "For if we don't, we'll surely die here!"

"Got it…Elsior, Emergency Chrono Drive!"

The Elsior began Chrono Drive and all of us followed suit, able to get away from the O-Gaub and its ships. I was thankful that we were able to escape out there with our lives intact. But I already had a feeling that this was way far from over.


	9. Noah's Arrivial

**StevieBond: Hi all, new chapter and this one was quite a filler.**

 **Nefuria: Even in the world of fanfiction, I find your lack of creativity amusing.**

 **StevieBond: How the heck did you get in here?!**

 **Nefuria: I am Val-Fasc, there are no limits to what we can do.**

 **StevieBond: Well in that case, could you do the disclaimer?**

 **Nefuria: Cease your barking and let the readers get on with the story**

 **StevieBond: *Mutters...***

* * *

Noah's Arrival

We exited Chrono Drive and entered into normal space, there were no enemies around and I finally caught my breath, for a minute there I thought we were done for. Then I saw a red crystal come out of Chrono Drive from behind us.

"Angel Wing, are all of you okay?" Tact asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Milfie replied.

"We made it by the skin of our teeth." Mint added.

"Yeah you can say that again." I muttered.

"However, what was that red crystal?" Chitose asked.

"The Black Moon's core has also finished Drive Out in front of us." Coco said.

 _You seem to have arrived intact, well done._ A distant voice spoke again. _For now, I wish to come to you and speak._

"Understood, I'll open a hatch on the warehouse side." Tact replied. "Angel Wing, please return to the Elsior."

"We're on our way, Tact." Forte replied.

We flew back inside the Elsior and as we got out of our frames, I felt quite scared.

"Girls, mind if we have a group hug?" I asked. "Cause that was a close one for all of us."

"Arnold…" Milfie replied sadly as she immediately hugged me tight.

The other girls all joined in, I could almost hear Milfie's heart thumping.

"Looks like the Angel Wing's back." Tact said. "Hey everybody."

"Tact…" Ranpha said as she run up to him and hugged him. "…that was close. But honestly, who the heck was that Nefuria woman?"

"She was quick to get rid of her superiors." Forte added. "And that giant ship…"

Mint was worried. "The Chrono Break Cannon had no effect. In fact, we don't have any tricks left."

"What is she going to do with that supercarrier?" Chitose asked.

"I do not understand." Vanilla replied.

Milfie was still hugging me. "It's okay, Arnold…I'm here for you." I smiled and she pulled out. "Tact, what are we going to do now?"

"I need to think about that." Tact replied. "But for now, let's just be glad that we're still alive."

"You're right there, friend." I said.

"As long as we're around, we still have a chance, eh?" Forte asked. "Man, that's just like you."

"Speaking of which, let's go talk to our mysterious saviour." Tact said.

We left the hanger and walked to the warehouse. At the center area, we gazed at the sight. There was the red crystal, it looked quite big.

"So this is the Black Moon's core." I commented.

"This core…six months ago…it and Eonia came after the Empire." Shiva added who I now just noticed was with us.

"I've heard about it." Chitose replied. "But why would the Black Moon contact us?"

"We'll know once we ask it." Tact said. "The mysteries surrounding the voice and its motives are piling up."

Suddenly, a bright light shone around the crystal.

"Look, Tact!" Ranpha exclaimed. "There's somebody inside the core!"

The bright light dimmed away and in our view was now a small young girl, with blonde hair and a purple dress.

She grunted. "Ahhh, I can finally stretch…honestly, that woman! How dare she meddle with my Black Moon?"

"Wait a second, you're…" Tact said.

"Noah?" Shiva asked.

"You're definitely Noah. You're that girl that was in the Black Moon with Eonia. But the Noah back then was…"

"Address me as Lady Noah!" she exclaimed. "Honestly, you insolent peasants."

"Woah there, little girl." I said. "Where are your parents?"

Noah ignored me completely. "The main thing is…what the hell were you thinking? What are you going to accomplish by showing up in this puny little ship?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tact asked.

"And who is the administrator?"

"Administrator, but we don't have an internet forum." I said.

"I said the administrator! The White Moon's administrator!" Noah exclaimed. "Do you not know anything?"

"Oh you mean Lady Shatyarn, the Holy Mother of the White Moon."

"If that's what you call it, whatever."

"Wait, let me talk." Shiva said. "Lady Noah?"

Noah however dismissed her. "You seem to be a child, you couldn't possibly be the administrator."

"You're a child too!"

I sighed quietly, kids these days…

"Now, now, please settle down, Lady Shiva." Tact said. "Anyways, Arnold is right. If you're looking for Lady Shatyarn, she's not here."

"In that case bring her to me." Noah ordered.

"That's not gonna happen." I said. "Lady Shatyarn cannot leave the White Moon."

"Then why didn't the White Moon come here?"

"With that supercarrier running amok, what do you think?"

"Wait a minute, the reason you all came here is because you heard my message, yes?"

"That's not the only reason." Tact replied. "We were chasing after the enemy and we understood that the message was a warning, but we didn't have a good idea of what any of the rest meant."

Noah looked surprised. "You…didn't understand what it meant?"

"The message you sent corresponded to a legend left in the White Moon." Shiva said. "But even Lady Shatyarn didn't know what it meant. She told me that herself."

"Uh Noah, what kind of business did you have with Lady Shatyarn?" Tact asked.

"Honestly, I cannot believe they lack this kind of information." Noah said out loud to herself. "What the hell is this Shatyarn doing…it must have lost much of its data. It forgot its intended purpose and still exceeded the Black Moon. It cannot even recognize the disaster that we face."

"Um…" Tact said.

"Pathetic…how was the Black Moon defeated by these people?"

"Uhh, sheer luck?" I asked randomly.

"I have no business with you anymore. Bring me to the White Moon at once, understand?!"

A bright light appeared and then vanished again.

"Ah? She's gone!" Tact said.

"I think she went back into the core." I replied.

"What the hell was that?" Ranpha asked. "She just talked to herself and then got mad."

"I'm thankful she helped us, but I do not know what to think of her rudeness." Chitose said.

"Besides her personality, she seemed worried." Mint added.

"Yeah, she did say that she had business with Lady Shatyarn." Forte replied.

"I feel like…she was expecting something from Lady Shatyarn." Vanilla said.

"Now that you say it, you're right." Tact agreed.

"Mayers can you contact the White Moon?" Shiva asked.

"I was thinking the same and we have to report to Admiral Luft. Let's go to the bridge." Tact turned to us. "Angel Wing, get some rest. You're dismissed for now."

"What about that Noah girl?" Ranpha asked.

"She doesn't seem like she means us any harm for now. I'll arrange for a guard anyway."

"Okay, let's take up on your offer then." Forte replied.

"Pardon us, Tact." Chitose added.

We left the warehouse and I grabbed Milfie's hand. I could tell that we were still both shaken by what happened to us, so we went back to her room and we sat on the bed with her on my lap.

We took off our shoes and she hugged me tight, resting her head on my shoulder. I responded by wrapping my arms around her with my head towards hers. We didn't have to say anything, the feeling of being able to hold each other was all the comfort we needed.

"Mind if we rest together on the bed?" I asked.

"Yes…" she replied with a smile.

So I laid down and she laid beside me, not once did we ever let go. She then began to fall asleep, obviously tired from all the worrying and all the battles we've had to endure.

* * *

After a while of sleeping, I opened my eyes and she was still fast asleep, so I kissed her on the cheek softly and moved slowly out of the bed.

"Please…don't…go." She said, trying to hold on to me. Looks like I'm not going anywhere for a while longer. Then there was a knock on the door, guess our private time will be cut short.

I moved out of the bed, letting Milfie rest and moved to her door to open it.

"Oh…Arnold." Ranpha said. "Didn't expect to see you in Milfie's room."

"Hey Ranpha." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

She suddenly smirked and smiled. "Ohhh, am I interrupting something?"

By then, Milfie woke up and yawned.

I blushed. "N-n-n-no, we were in need of some rest, some of us are still shaken up from earlier."

"Well either way, sorry to bother you but Tact wants us to meet at the bridge. Thanks to me, Noah will finally give us some information."

"Alright, we're coming."

Ranpha left and I went over to Milfie and helped her up. We left her room and walked to the bridge where Noah and Shiva were waiting.

"All right then, where should I begin?" Noah asked.

"First, tell me about Nefuria." Tact replied.

"That's right, who is she and what's her aim?" Lester asked.

"I see, I must tell you about that. Fine…" Noah replied. "That woman is of the Val-Fasc, she is our enemy."

"What are the Val-Fasc?" Shiva asked.

"I don't know what it means, but it's what they call themselves. The people of Eden once fought against them."

"An enemy from Eden's era?" Mint asked.

"Then the Val-Fasc are humans from a different civilization than Eden?" Chitose asked too.

"To be precise, they are not the same as humans." Noah explained. "They have special abilities humans do not possess. They are able to control numerous machines simultaneously without any need for an interface."

"Then back then, she was handling that fleet and the fighters around the supercarrier with her own body?" Forte asked.

"In other words, you mean that they could control an oven, vacuum cleaner and dishwasher all at the same time?" Milfie asked as well. "That way they could cook as they clean…that sounds so useful."

I laughed on the inside, oh Milfie, please never change…

"Keep your admiration to yourself!" Ranpha retorted.

"Is there no other information concerning the Val-Fasc?" Vanilla asked.

"The Black Moon's database does not have detailed data. But this much is true." Noah replied. "After six centuries have passed, they…the ancient enemy has surfaced one more. That is undeniably true."

"The Val-Fasc, so that's our enemy." Tact said.

"At this time, the Black Moon and the White Moon are to unite…or at least are supposed to."

"What do you mean?"

"The two moons are a system produced to protect Eden from foreign enemies."

"The White and Black Moon were made to protect Eden?" Milfie asked.

Noah nodded. "Yes. Their purpose was to develop more powerful weapons."

"I've never heard Lady Shatyarn say anything about that." Shiva said.

"So she's lacking even that data…and I spent so much effort to warn her about the enemy's reappearance."

"So that's why you were sending that message." Chitose said.

"Correct, I discovered that woman was a Val-Fasc…Ahhh! Geez! I get pissed off, just thinking about that Nefuria woman!"

"Woah, I didn't think you'd be cursing at your age." I said.

"You be quiet!" Noah glared at me. "Anyways, that woman took everything but the core crystal from me, I enacted protections quickly and cut off some functions. That was how I escaped from being completely dominated…in the end, she used the capacities of the Black Moon to create the O-Gaub."

"So that's how it is?" Tact asked.

"The Black Moon was made to fight the foreign enemy. Being exploited by the enemy is nothing but a disgrace!"

"I understand how you feel." Milfie said. "I'd feel the same if I had to work for the enemy."

"Yeah, I'd be miserable too." I added.

"Anyway, Noah. Thanks for talking with us." Tact said.

"Do not thank me." Noah replied.

"So that's why she made the ship." Chitose said.

"If the enemy obtains the power of the White moon as well…" Vanilla added.

"Then we wouldn't be able to do anything." Mint finished. "For us, it's the only technology we know."

"If that happened…what would happen to Transbaal?" Ranpha asked.

"I was calling for the White Moon to try to stop that." Noah replied. "Now did you have something else to ask?"

"I'll ask for you, Tact." I said. "You said you're the administrator of the Black Moon, but when we fought the Black Moon before, there was a girl just like you calling herself Noah, was that you?"

"It was not. That was the Black Moon's interface. It was just a machine made to look like me. Normally, I sleep in the core and only awake when needed. So when people arrived while I was sleeping, I left interacting with them to the interface."

"That's your excuse?" Shiva asked.

"Excuse?"

"You…I will not let you say that you have forgotten the destruction the Black Moon caused, or that it was not your will! Will you dare say that the interface was acting on its own?"

"If you want to think about it that way, then do that."

"How dare you!"

"That is certainly the will of the black Moon. It is my will…but it is also the will of Eden by design. You choose to blame the Black Moon, but it is only a difference in methodologies. To protect Eden by evolving to a more powerful weapon…that is the Black Moon's purpose."

"But that is no excuse for causing needless destruction to the peaceful Transbaal Empire!"

"Peaceful? Did you not forget about the enemy and indulgently slumber? Just because there is no war, that does not mean you must not sharpen your blade. The White Moon has forgotten why it was made."

"And for that…no matter how many lives were lost, you say that there was no helping it?!"

"Letting your emotions control you is pitiful, that's why that woman defeated you."

"Anyway, let's just worry about getting to the White Moon." Tact said. "We need her information to protect the people of the Empire and Lady Shatyarn may know something more about all this."

"I understand…" Shiva replied. "…I feel sick. Mayers, I leave it to you."

"Now then, you have other questions?" Noah asked which was met with silence. "Very well, then allow me to take a proper rest until we arrive at the White Moon." She then left the bridge, maybe she went back to the core crystal.

We stood around, sinking all in at what we just heard, the Val-Fasc, Eden, the two moons…we were stumped, all we could do was to get to the White Moon. That was all we could do at that moment.

We were dismissed so we left the bridge and I wanted some peace and quiet…


	10. Tale Of The Two Moons

**StevieBond: Another new chapter in one day, I'm on a roll.**

 **Noah: Geez, you humans sure like to enjoy reading.**

 **StevieBond: Yeah, got a problem with that?**

 **Noah: I don't have time to waste over your moaning, just let me have my moment in this story.**

 **StevieBond: Geez, you're worse than Nefuria...anyways, enjoy folks.**

* * *

Tale Of The Two Moons

I walked with Milfie to the park and over to the Kafukafu tree.

"Arnold, do you wanna pray with me?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yeah and it should be for everybody's safety."

"Yes I agree, I want everybody to not be hurt and be happy."

We got down on our knees and looked at the tree whilst praying.

"Somehow, let us win this war." I said.

"Let everybody on the Elsior be safe." Milfie added.

"Yeah, that's what I call a win."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "What a relief. When you say that, I already feel at ease."

"I feel the same." I put my arm around her. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I was meant to be catching up with Lady Shiva since the last time I spoke to her."

"If I were you, Arnold, I would go and see her. She did seem very sad and she could use some company."

"Well I was going to, anyway, but if you want me to. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Arnold, you're the best boyfriend ever!"

I kissed her on the cheek. "Well I do try to be."

"I'd like to be here for a while longer. We'll meet again when we get to the White Moon, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you then, Milfie." I kissed her lips, got up and left the park with a smile.

Walking down past the angels rooms, the maid was standing outside Shiva's room.

"Hello lieutenant Williams, welcome." The maid greeted.

"Hi there, I'm here to speak to Lady Shiva. As I promised several months ago."

"Of course, come this way."

She opened the door and I walked into Shiva's room, she seemed to light up when she saw me.

"Hello Arnold, this is a surprise."

"Greetings Lady Shiva." I bowed. "As promised, I kept my word that I would speak to you once again, just the two of us."

"Mister Arnold, I don't say this often, but Commander Mayers aside, you're performing admirably at keeping it all together in addition to your role as a pilot."

"I thank you for that, your highness. I wanted to ask if you were calm now."

"More than before. However, my worry has not faded. Can we really protect the Empire from that enemy?"

"Well that's why we're going to the White Moon in order to find a way."

"I know that, the Val-Fasc cannot be left alone." Shiva looked away. "To think that such people existed beyond the Transbaal Empire. Since recovering from the damage of the Chrono Quake, we humans have barely managed to maintain our own homes."

"We didn't know anything about it. There's no reason to blame ourselves. Instead, we have to deal with what has happened. Noah has to have some kind of information. I'm sure Tact will be able to find plan to defeat that supercarrier." I paused. "But that's just a hunch as he would say, cause what am I at the end of the day? I'm just a noble Emblem Frame pilot."

"That is not entirely true. You are much more than what you say. You are like a family to everyone that close to you."

Family, eh? I sighed at hearing the word.

Shiva looked concerned. "I know the feeling of not having a family, Mister Arnold, all too well."

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about. I must go and rest, there's nothing else I can do until we get to the White Moon."

"I understand. Same rules as before, none of our conversations will leave this room."

I nodded. "Thank you, Lady Shiva."

I left her throne room, smiled at the maid and walked to the guest room. I needed a long period of sleep before we reach the White Moon. But just as soon as I walked in, there was someone already there.

"Who's there?" Noah asked. "Did you have some business here?"

"Dah!" I gasped, closing the door. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? This is the guest room if I'm not mistaken. It says that it is outside the door."

"Yeah, but I use this room for bedtime, no one else uses it except me."

"Well that's too bad for you, because I'm using this room now and will continue to do so until we get to the White Moon, you'll have to sleep somewhere else for now."

"And how did you get in here with a lock…actually wait, don't answer that. Anyways, it seems you're settling into this room well."

"Is it small and cramped, but I can endure it until we arrive at the White Moon."

"I personally think it's the right size for you."

"That's your opinion…now if we're through, you can leave."

"Okay, I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep."

"Thank you, I shall return to rest, goodnight."

I left the guest room…guess I won't be getting into that room for now. As much as I think it would be a little too soon, I'm gonna have to sleep with Milfie tonight. I hope she wouldn't mind.

Milfie shortly arrived and she looked sleepy. "Hi Arnold, are you heading to bed?"

"I was, until Noah decided to treat it as a guest room, I have nowhere to sleep for the night."

"That sucks." Milfie began to blush. "Then would you like to…sleep with me?"

I smiled with a bit of relief. "I would love to. I'll make sure to grab a spare sheet and pillow for your room."

Milfie blushed even redder. "No it's okay…you can share my bed."

"In that case, thank you so much." I hugged her. "You said to me earlier but I wanna say it in return. You're the best girlfriend ever too."

Milfie hummed happily as I walked into her room, I looked away with my eyes closed as she changed and she did the same as I put a spare pair of night shorts and a matching shirt that Milfie kept in her closet, just in case.

* * *

The next morning and I woke up to find myself being held on by Milfie who was asleep, guess I'm her cuddly toy for this morning. Things were quiet until a ding went off.

"The Elsior will be arriving at the White Moon shortly." Almo said over the speakers. "Angel Wing, you are needed at the hanger, stand by for docking."

That woke Milfie up who opened her eyes. "Morning…we have to go now?"

"Yeah, we'll grab a snack on the way." I replied.

Milfie kissed me before we got changed into our uniforms, without looking at each other in case you get any ideas and walked to the hanger. The other girls, Tact, Shiva and Noah arrived shortly, we left the Elsior and walked on the White Moon after the hanger doors opened.

"Didn't expect to be back at The White Moon already." I said as we walked to the huge Throne Room.

"Admiral Luft and Lady Shatyarn should be here soon." Tact said. "We have a short wait until then."

"Yes, we're finally back." Milfie said.

"Somehow, I feel a little calmer back on the White Moon." Forte added.

"Chitose, is something wrong?" Mint asked her who felt nervous.

"No not really." Chitose replied. "This will be the second time I've met Lady Shatyarn in person."

"At times like this…take deep breaths to calm down." Vanilla advised.

Chitose took deep breaths and she began to feel calmer after a while.

"You're too serious, Chitose." Ranpha said. "Well, you'll get used to it."

"I do not believe that your calmness is normal." Shiva commented.

"She can't help it." I replied. "But Lady Shatyarn is a wonderful person and is kind to us all."

"Annoying idiots. Can't you be quiet?" Noah asked rudely.

"How about no, young blondie?"

Noah gasped. "What is wrong with you? You're reasonable one minute and rude the next!"

"Now, now, just be glad that we all made it back safely." Tact intervened. "So Noah, now that we're on the White Moon, any thoughts?"

"As I thought, it's full of wasted space."

Admiral Luft and Lady Shatyarn showed up.

"Thank you for waiting, your majesty." Luft said. "I have looked forward to your return."

"Your highness, everybody. Your long journey is much appreciated." Shatyarn greeted.

"You are Shatyarn?" Noah asked.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am the keeper of the White Moon."

"Then let's get to business. How much do you know about the original purpose of the Black Moon and the White Moon?"

"I know that the White Moon has facilities for the production of weapons. However, I believe they are to be used to protect and guide people and have used them in that way. I was also told that both moons are anathema to each other."

"That's not wrong, but it's about what I expected. You lack more information than I thought, eh?"

"We Holy Mothers of the Moons are…to put your way, its administrators, it is passed from one to the next. Information was steadily lost as it was passed down through each generation."

"I see, so ownership changed, that is why you are lacking. I'll have to explain everything from the start." Noah looked at us. "This might take a while, will that be okay?"

"Please do." Tact replied.

"I wish to know too, please tell us." Shiva added.

"Understood." Noah replied. "Shatyarn, recite that poem with me. But we shall alternate on the second and third lines."

"Huh? That legend?" Shatyarn gasped.

"Whatever, just do it!"

"Y-yes."

"Twin watchmen dance around paradise." They both spoke.

"Jet black, certain but finite." Nosh said.

"Pure white, uncertain but infinite." Shatyarn added.

"Divided twins, that which shall overcome the calamity from beyond time." They continued in unison. "Waiting twins, waiting for the union beyond time."

Suddenly a huge bright light filled the room.

"Good, the password hasn't changed." Noah said. "Even if humans forgot, the memory of the White Moon remains."

The light was gone and now in our view was space…my jaw almost dropped.

"What the heck?" Ranpha asked. "We were just in a room a minute ago."

"This may be an image." Mint replied. "It's projected across the whole room."

"Yes, this is the complete memory of the White Moon." Noah said. "A video recording of that age. This is when the White Moon and I were lost."

Noah went on to explain about how the moons were made to be a defensive system against the greater enemies and that they were supposed to form as one and evolve into a more a powerful defence weapon. Shiva couldn't accept it and because of the Black Moon that we destroyed, we were kinda helpless of what to do.

Shatyarn refused to let us give up and reminded us that we have the power of the Emblem Frames, then Tact came out with possibly the plan he had been thinking of and suggested an idea to Noah. Fusing the technologies of both moons together to create a powerful weapon that may be used to defeat the O-Gaub.

Noah finally nodded. "Tact, we shall adopt your plan, we shall fuse the technology of the White Moon and the Black Moon. Somehow, we'll find a way."

Then a beep went off from somewhere.

"Yes, this is Admiral Luft, go ahead…" he spoke. "…what?! The enemy fleet's approaching. Mmm…I see, and the supercarrier…no sign of it yet? The 18th fleet is to intercept at once. Regular attacks will work on the ships aside from the supercarrier."

"Sounds like an advance force has arrived in our system." I said.

"Everyone, the Elsior and the Angel Wing shall sortie to intercept the enemy fleet." Tact declared. "So that's it, everybody let's go!"

We ran out of the throne room and through the open hanger doors back on the Elsior. Time for battle and it's a good thing our frames are back to normal after that last battle. The radar appeared on our screen as soon as we flew out in our frames.

We were positioned at the bottom right with an allied fleet in the middle right. The Val Fasc ships were approaching from the top and bottom left. We haven't seen those before, there were four battleships that looked tough. There was also twelve assault ships that looked like it could take a beating. The last type were four fighters that moved fast.

"We were going to need the help we can't get if we want to take them all down." I said.

"Yeah, we can't lose here." Forte added. "We must hold them off however we can."

"Of course, then our objective is to eliminate the advance hostile fleet, down to the last ship." Tact replied. "Angel wing, engage!"

"Yes sir!" we all replied.

The battle started and we began attacking the ships to the west whilst the allied fleet dealt with the ships from the north and top left. Those assaults ships really can take a lot of punishment. I knew then we had to focus on one at a time so we don't end up getting caught and being overwhelmed by the Val-Fasc's power.

The Elsior moved with us just so it wouldn't be left undefended. The assaults ships were eventually gone. Two battleships approached us however, giving us no room to breathe. Ranpha's spirit level was to the max and so was Milfie's.

"Girls, use your specials on those battleships approaching us."

Ranpha's frame flew towards one of them. "Got one…ANCHOR CLAW!"

Milfie locked in the other battleship in her sights. "Here I go…HYPER CANNON!"

I checked the radar to see the allied fleet holding on well, taking the assaults ships and the four fighters down. A few assaults ships were left, they were ours for the taking.

"Watch this, Angels." Mint said. "FLIER DANCE!"

Her special eliminated two of them, only two enemy ships left.

"I've got one of them…SPIKE DRIVER!" I yelled, drilling through one and tearing it in half.

"FATAL ARROW!" Chitose yelled as she hit the last ship, destroying it.

"Enemy fleet destroyed." Coco said.

"Well done Angels." Tact praised "Let us withdraw and return to the White Moon."

We flew back to the Elsior, got out of our Emblem frames and walked to the bridge.

"The Angel Wing has returned." Forte said.

"Hey everybody." Tact replied. "Good work."

"The enemy was clearly stronger than before, weren't they?" Chitose asked. "However there was no problems. No matter the enemy that comes, I feel like I can defeat them."

"That was an easy win." Ranpha replied. "Bring them on!"

"If Tact is in command, I have no need to worry." Vanilla added.

"That was relatively easy, wasn't it?" Mint asked.

"No matter what the enemy, just leave it to us." Forte replied.

"Even if it's a strong enemy, we'll be okay," Milfie assured. "We'll try even harder."

"Well I have to admit, those Val-Fasc ships were tough and they were able to take such a beating." I said before smiling. "But we were able to bring them down with ease. That was very good of me today."

"Yeah, I believe in you all." Tact replied.

"But still, I have a feeling that attack was just their first wave, I'm pretty sure they have more waves coming before the O-Gaub arrives."

"You're right, but leave it to me." Ranpha said. "Tact, I won't let them lay one finger on you. Whoever gets in the way of our love, bang bang, bang bang!"

"Eh?" Milfie gasped. "You'll even attack your friends?"

Ranpha laughed. "Nah, that's just a figure of speech, I don't mean it literally. By the way girls, I'm sure you'll all find wonderful love eventually."

"Apart from me." Milfie replied. "I've got my man right here."

"Sheesh, now you said it." Forte muttered.

"Anyways everyone, back to the White Moon." Tact said.


	11. Nefuria's Last Stand

**StevieBond: Hi there everyone, this is the last chapter.**

 **Chitose: And we just wanna say thank you.**

 **Forte: Thank you for reading the whole story.**

 **Mint: We hope you've enjoyed this.**

 **Vanilla: Our story-writer worked very hard with this one.**

 **Ranpha: It's 50% shorter than the last one.**

 **Milfie: But it's just as great, I think the story deserves a follow and a favourite.**

 **Arnold: So read on, everyone and enjoy.**

* * *

Nefuria's Last Stand

We were back on the White Moon and in the throne room, where Noah seemed to be impatient with us.

"You're finally here." She said. "You're late."

"Sorry, it was a little chaotic." Tact replied.

"We're wasting time, let's get to work."

"Ah, yes, let's do it."

"Firstly, the concept is simple. The enemy's Negative Chrono Field must be negated. To put it as an example, remember when the Black Moon immobilized your fleet and the Emblem Frames?"

"Yeah, that was when we were at the planet of Rhome." I replied.

"Yes, what was used then was a Negative Chrono Wave."

"Hmm, so if there was something like a Positive Chrono Wave that could counter the negative, then it would result in the wave being nullified?"

"I think I understand what Arnold means." Chitose said. "Produce a waveform of the opposite shape of the Negative Chrono Wave and when they hit each other, the sum is zero, correct?"

"Why bother saying anything when only two people understand?" Noah remarked. "In short, yes."

"So we need a device that can produce a waveform that will nullify the enemy's field." Tact said.

"It could even be loaded onto a missile, or…" Luft pondered. "…hmm, we might be able to do it."

"At least, in theory." Noah said. "The output of the field defending that ship isn't to be trifled with. We must prepare enough energy here in order to oppose it."

"And the hard part is breaking through the ship." Tact replied.

"Aren't you relaxed?"

"That is Mayer's good point." Shiva replied.

"The most important thing right now is to not despair." Shatyarn added.

"Hmph!" Noah pouted. "Is there anybody here but carefree idiots?"

"Unfortunately, you're one of them too." Tact remarked.

"How dare you…no, perhaps so. There must be a glitch in my mind to be helping you people."

"Sorry for being us, but please do."

"Okay, I shall begin developing the weapon right away." Luft said. "I shall summon specialists from the Navy."

"Luft, this is a chance." Shiva replied. "Why not move the full functions of headquarters completely here?"

"You mean make the White Moon our temporary headquarters?"

"I do not mind, do as you see fit." Shatyarn replied.

"You have my gratitude, Lady Shatyarn." Shiva praised.

"With your leave, I shall make the arrangements immediately." Luft added as he left the throne room.

"Then this is a decree from the Transbaal Empress. For now, the White Moon is our final defensive line. Use all your strength and wits to capture that supercarrier!"

"Acknowledged, your majesty!" Tact replied. "Everybody, this is going to get tough, are you prepared?"

"Yes, with you and everybody else. There's nothing to be afraid of." Milfie said.

"We are…the last bastion." Vanilla added.

"All right! Let's get fired up!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"We shall not let her do as she wishes in our Empire any longer." Mint said.

"We all fight together, beat the enemy and survive. Got it?" Forte asked.

"Yes, I am weak, but I will help however I can." Chitose replied.

"No!" I said. "We are NOT weak and we never will be! We are strong when we are together! Not even the Val-Fasc can take that away from us."

"Yeah, that's the spirit." Tact replied. "I'm counting on all of you."

We left the Throne Room and walked back on the Elsior. Suddenly I didn't feel so good around the stomach.

"Uhhh girls, I'm going to my guest room for a while." I said glumly. "I think I ate something bad…"

"Do you need help?" Vanilla offered.

"No it's okay Vanilla, I'll be fine."

"Could I come with you?" Milfie asked.

"Umm, you can if you want but umm…ohhh." I began to feel queasy. "Sorry girls, but I really gotta go…"

I ran all the way to the guest room and in the bathroom. I closed my eyes whilst over the sink and began to throw up. I guess I did something really bad or something else.

When I stopped, I took a deep breath to relax my stomach. Looks like I got rid nearly all of whatever I ate that ended up being bad. There was no way I was gonna be somewhere else today. Might as well drink what they call smoothies and rest on the bed, at least Noah isn't on the Elsior anymore.

The next day passed and I wasn't feeling well enough to be out of my bed, the girls were with me for support with Milfie holding my hand.

"Arnold, you should go and see Doctor Cera, just in case." Mint advised.

"But won't I be needed for the meeting?" I asked.

"We'll let them know about your absence." Chitose replied.

"Yeah, take it easy, we'll be back with any new information you need to know." Forte added.

I hummed. "In that case, I'll try to recover and if I can, I'll see Cera."

"Alright, you be careful now." Ranpha said. "Let's go, girls."

They all left the room…except Milfie who bent over to kiss me on the lips. Then she left with a smile and a wave. After a while of resting, I found myself able to move around without a problem. So I left my room and walked down to the infirmary, Cera was there but so was Clayton.

"Hi there, Clayton." I said.

"Yo Arnold, you look like you went through a dumpster." He replied.

"Is something wrong?" Cera asked.

I nodded, sitting on a hospital bed. "Yeah, I may have ate something really bad, because I wasn't well yesterday."

"Hmm, I'll have a look."

"Hey Arnold, I've got some good news." Clayton said. "I was able to talk to Chitose when I almost bumped into her yesterday afternoon."

"That's great man, so how did it go?" I asked as Cera checked my stomach area.

"Pretty good, a little better than I thought. She also seems to be opening up to not just me, but to everyone else she knows."

"Ah well you can thank Commander Mayers for that. His carefree and optimistic attitude is what keeps him going till he succeeds."

"Well, that would explain why many others smile when he's around."

I smiled too. "So what are you here for?"

"Just to check on my arm, I twisted it badly last week. One too many trips apparently."

"Okay and check-up is done." Cera said. "It's nothing too serious. You must've ate an expired piece of ingredient. Please make sure to look at the date on any food product carefully next time."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, thank you doctor. I should let Milfie know as well just to be sure." I got off the bed. "See you next time, Clayton."

I left the infirmary and walked to the tea lounge to grab a smoothie drink before walking back to my room. A few hours later and as I was sleeping, I received a kiss, opening my eyes and seeing Milfie with a smile. The girls came back with information I needed to know. A new unit called Unit #7 was discovered earlier and the Final Weapon as they called it was to be installed onto it.

Preparations for it were not done yet, but there was more. It needed two pilots to make it work and Ranpha and Tact volunteered to pilot it when the time was right. Speaking of which, the preparations of Unit #7 was moved on to the Elsior. We now had to defend the Elsior at all costs since another wave of Val-Fasc units were approaching.

I was already strapped into my frame and ready for battle, the hanger doors opened and out we flew to the open area and what's more, we had our wings so we could be stronger. Checking the radar, we were at the top right, enemy forces were approaching from the bottom left and south.

"The fighters closest to us are a definite threat and so are those battleships." I said. "We have two options I think, either protect the Elsior long enough so Unit #7 preparations are done or wipe out the enemy fleet."

"We must accomplish one of those objectives." Tact replied. "Angel Wing, engage!"

"Yes sir!" we all replied.

The battle began and with our wings, we felt more brave and confident in facing the Val-Fasc. We all turned south and wiped out the fighters whilst the allied fleet took care of the ships coming from the west. Two battleships joined the fray as did four assault ships. But we worked together to wipe them out and Milfie's Hyper Cannon was a huge help.

Several minutes passed and the battle was over. Until we moved onwards to find…the O-Gaub, it has arrived along with reinforcements. We couldn't relax, not for a moment. Now it was here, Ranpha had to withdraw so she could get ready to pilot Unit #7 along with Tact as soon as we're able to get close to the supercarrier.

As we resupplied, Tact's face appeared on our screens. "Well done Angel Wing, but now we have to face our second situation."

"The enemy fleet is deployed like this." Laster said as the radar appeared. "We haven't been able to contact the allied fleet for support."

"Then I guess it's just up to us." I replied. "Name the objective, Tact."

"The ultimate goal of this operation: Angel Slap is to use Unit #7 and the Final Weapon to destroy the supercarrier." He replied. "In order to achieve this, the Elsior must break through the enemy's defensive line."

"So with the six of us in our frames, we gotta clear the way for you two. I got it."

"I'm counting on all of you." Ranpha said.

"Leave it to us. We'll open a path for you." Mint replied.

"So the rest is up to you." Milfie added. "Since it's you and Tact, I know it'll work!"

"Thank you." Tact replied. "Angel Wing, engage!"

"Yes sir!"

Time for the final battle! We started the movement of guarding the Elsior, keeping track of the enemy fighters that were closing in. Suddenly they were intercepted by allied reinforcements, nice timing there, Admiral Luft.

With the fighters distracted, we each picked them off one by one till they were gone. Now the assault ships and battleships were approaching and if they get close the Elsior, then we'll be done for.

"Hey Milfie." I said on her channel which I made for just her and me to speak with. "When this is over, let's have a celebration with a big cake…and let's plan our next vacation together."

Milfie's face appeared on my screen. "Yeah! I'm so happy you said that, now I can be stronger for you."

"I feel the same, Milfie…now let's win this!"

Milfie and I perked up and I felt stronger as I unleashed my attacked on the assault ships till my spirit level maxed out. A battleship came into play, this was my move.

"You're going down, battleship…SPIKE DRIVER!" One battleship teared to pieces.

"I've got this…HYPER CANNON!" Milfie yelled as her beam tore through the other assault ships.

After a long while of battling, we were now closer to the O-Gaub, our escort mission was over, now it was all up to Tact and Ranpha as I saw Unit #7 with the Final Weapon detaching from the Elsior and speeding towards the O-Gaub.

"More enemy reinforcements." Coco said. "Approaching on all asides."

"Damm!" I muttered "The Val-Fasc, they never learn when to quit."

One by one, each of our Emblem Frames took out the enemy ships till there was only the supercarrier left. We could only watch from a long distance as Unit #7 fired a massive beam cannon…and it broke through the shield, causing major damage to the O-Gaub…before a massive explosion went off, that was the end of Nefuria!

"Enemy supercarrier destroyed." Coco said. "The remaining ships have stopped moving…"

"We did it!" Lester said. "We won!"

"BOOYAH!" I yelled. "I told you we'd do it…wait, where's Tact and Ranpha?"

Then a static noise came from my screen.

"Uhh excuse us…our engine gave out." Tact said. "Could you please pick us up?"

I smirked. "Should I do that now or after you two have had fun?"

"Arnold, don't you dare leave us out here!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"Haha! Sorry I couldn't resist, I'm coming to get you now and then we'll go back to the White Moon."

Once I picked them up by moving Unit #7 back to the Elsior, we flew back to the White Moon and inside the Throne Room with Shiva, Luft, Noah and Shatyarn.

"Well done everyone. That was a truly difficult battle." Shiva praised. "Tact and Ranpha, you have saved the lives once again."

"Why thank you." Ranpha replied.

"All of us did everything we could." Tact added.

"But it's not over though." Noah said. "Nefuria was not the only member of the Val-Fasc, did I not mention that earlier?"

"When we looked into more history information, the numbers of the Val-Fasc was greater than we thought." Shatyarn said.

"So in other words, they're going to need time to regroup but from here on out, it's going to get bigger and much worse for all of us?" I asked.

"Correct." Noah replied.

"I understand, if we rest on our laurels, we will be inviting ourselves to our doom." Shiva said. "We must keep on fighting, that is how we humans have progressed up until now."

"Until then, I have one important thing to say." Luft said. "Tact, Angel Wing, you are to hear by serve a 30-day paid vacation!"

"30-days of vacation, that's like a whole month, wow!" I responded.

"Arnold, that's perfect for us…come on, come with me!" Milfie said, grabbing my arm.

"Alright, alright…sorry everyone but we have to go."

Milfie took me to her room on the Elsior and after a passionate kiss, she brought out a special laptop.

"Here, Ranpha let me borrow this so we could plan our holiday during our vacation."

So we gazed through the available holiday locations until we found one that was just right for us. One payment later and now we had to wait…

* * *

"What a quiet and peaceful evening." I said to Milfie as she held on to me with her arm around my waist and another hand on my chest.

"Yeah, this is the best vacation ever and it's only our first night together." Milfie replied as I had my left arm around her.

We were in our relaxing clothes, our vacation was by a small beach resort with a well-built luxury cabin home, the view had several trees and mountains and a huge moon glowing in the night sky.

Well worth every money spent, we had this holiday for a week to ourselves. But of course we couldn't forget about our friends, as soon as our private holiday was over, we would meet up with them again.

"I wish we could enjoy this forever." Milfie sighed.

"Maybe one day, we'll get to have this moment for all time." I replied. "Our war with the Val-Fasc is far from over, but it's not happening for a long time." I kissed her. "Let's enjoy this wonderful week together and live in the now."

"Yeah, good thing we brought our cameras too so we can remind ourselves of this week…I wonder how Tact and Ranpha are spending their time together."

I chuckled. "Probably something to do with a lot of sports and Tact will no doubt be exhausted in one day."

Milfie giggled, it was so adorable whenever she laughed. I held her closer as we walked back into our cabin home. We earned this and we were gonna enjoy it as much as we could.

We won a major battle together, but the war was far from finished…

THE END!

* * *

 **StevieBond: Yeah folks, I apologise if this seems a bit rushed, but let's just say the rest of the week is looking to be very busy for me. But don't be upset cause starting next week, I will begin working on the Retold for Galaxy Angel: Eternal Lovers and boy that one's gonna push me to the limit! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you in the next story.**


End file.
